Tu mirada Tu luz
by Betzii
Summary: Continuación de la serie. Han pasado varios meses desde que María y Canaan se vieron por última vez, ambas han continuado con sus vidas, pero muchas cosas han cambiado... ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora que se vuelvan a encontrar?
1. Te extraño

Pasaron varias semanas desde la exposición fotográfica de María, gracias a sus trabajos en Shangai muchos periódicos la buscaron para contratarla, al final decidió aceptar el trabajo y comenzó en un periódico pequeño, que apenas estaba comenzando… A pesar de las grandes oportunidades que se le presentaron, prefirió escoger este periódico, ya que le recordaba que lo simple, lo pequeño, te puede llenar increíblemente.

Le iba muy bien en su nuevo trabajo, salía con amigos, se encontraba de vez en cuando con Mino y llevaba una vida muy placentera, ella tenía todo, pero a la vez sentía que no tenía nada. No dejaba de pensar en Canaan, _"todo estará bien si tengo a Canaan en mi corazón"_ Le pasaba muchas veces este pensamiento por su mente, pero al pasar un mes tras otro se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir así, tenía que verla, necesitaba estar con ella, mirar esos ojos profundos que la hacían sentirse protegida y amada.

Al despertarse una mañana, comenzó a entre abrir sus ojos y levantando ligeramente la mirada se quedo observando su habitación, una mirada de nostalgia se posó delante de un cuadro. Se levantó calmadamente y aún somnolienta sonrió con tristeza… A los pocos segundos una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y ella sorprendida la secó rápidamente, se quedó unos minutos admirando aquel cuadro y después de un fuerte suspiro, cerro sus ojos y caminó dirigiéndose a tomar una ducha.

"Ahh!" dijo con resignación "Todas las mañanas es lo mismo… desde que…" susurró pausadamente al alejarse de la habitación.

En ese cuadro, junto a una ventana que le pegaban delicados rayos de luz, se encontraba una foto de Canaan, con su mirada profunda y su sonrisa tan especial, que solo le dedicaba a María.

_..._

_..._

_..._

Al terminar de ducharse y vestirse, fue a un café a desayunar con una amiga, con la que había quedado el día anterior.

"¡María, Buenos días!" La saludó alegremente su amiga

"Buenos días Lala, ¿Cómo estás?" Con una sonrisa se sentó a su lado

"¡Muy bien! Por fin podemos comer juntas, has estado muy ocupada estas semanas…" Dijo con cierta tristeza "Pero ordenemos algo, quiero que vayamos a un lugar después"

"Por mí está bien Lala, siento mucho haberte quedado mal todo este tiempo, prometo recompensártelo"

Cuando ordenaron su desayuno, hablaron de todo tipo de cosas, del trabajo, de los amigos, de sus planes a futuro… Y cuando terminaron de desayunar, salieron del café y comenzaron a caminar por la calle, María se dejaba guiar por Lala quien no había querido decirle a donde la llevaría.

María conoció a Lala en una galería de Arte, ella se encontraba explicando algunos cuadros ya que estaba cubriendo a un amigo que trabajaba allí… María a penas la escuchó notó su amor por las pinturas y fotografías que explicaba con tanta pasión, ella no dejaba de sorprenderse por como hablaba esta desconocida, al terminar el recorrido María se le acercó y comenzaron a platicar sobre el trabajo del artista, decidieron ir a tomar un café... Después de cambiar sus números, decidieron encontrarse algún día. Desde entonces se ven muy seguido y Lala ha encontrado en María una amiga.

"María, Por aquí, apúrate!"

"Lala caminas muy rápido, espérame! Llevamos una hora caminando"

"No exageres, no ha sido tanto tiempo, mira este lugar, a caso no vale la pena?" Dice Lala sin mirar a María admirando el hermoso parque en el cual se encontraban.

"Guaaaaao" María no podía cerrar los ojos, estaba muy sorprendida, era sencillamente hermoso

"Te gusta?"

"Claro que me gusta! Está increíble!" Con una gran sonrisa comenzó a saltar y bailar por todos lados como si el viento se convirtiera en música y ella simplemente se dejara llevar por él.

Lala mira con ternura la inocencia de su amiga "Pues entonces sentemonos, el día está muy bonito, no te parece?" Dice con una gran sonrisa

"Sí" Se sentó cerca de Lala

Pasaron algunos minutos de silencio, ambas admiraban el lindo paisaje, a pesar de no ser un parque tan extenso, todo en él era adorable. De repente Lala preocupada observa a María.

_"De nuevo esa mirada perdida María… En que piensas? O… En quien?... Quien puede estar en tus pensamientos y en tu corazón en todo momento?"_ Pensaba Lala mientras soltó un gran suspiro.

"Huh? Pasa algo Lala?"

"**AH? **Ehh no no, no pasa nada María… Y cuéntame? En que pensabas?" Tratando de cambiar el tema

"Pues… En que he cambiado mucho, he conocido muchas personas y todo en mi vida ha estado muy bien últimamente"

"Pero?"

"A veces me siento sola… No puedo evitar sentirme asi desde…" María se detuvo, sintió que iba a llorar... Su cariño no puede convertirse en dolor, ella tomo esa decisión hace mucho tiempo.

"Maria! Que ocurre?" Lala no podía esperar a que terminara la confesión

"Nada Lala, dejemos la conversación hasta aquí, te parece?" Solto una sonrisa muy fingida "Quiero helado! Vamos?"

"Esta bien, vamos"

Un silencio incómodo, con cierto aire de tensión estuvo presente en el camino a la ciudad… Al comenzar a comer helado, alguien rompió el silencio.

"María… Hemos sido amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, y nunca me dices lo que piensas.. O lo que mas me importa… Lo que sientes" Lala mira a María sin quitar ni un segundo su mirada.

"Lo… Lo siento Lala, Pero... hablar de ella... No, aún no..."

"Ella?" Lala se sorprende y empieza a sentir un dolor en su pecho que no se puede explicar

"Quien es _"ella"_ María? De quien estas hablando?"

"Lo siento Lala… No quiero hablar de esto"

"**María!**" Grita Lala con desesperación

"**No me presiones Lala!**" María se levanta de la mesa sin terminar su helado y comienza a caminar rapidamente. Lala la sigue casi de inmediato y detiene a María por el brazo

"No te vayas María" Una mirada triste de Lala hace que su amiga se detenga y la escuche

"Disculpame, no quise ponerme de esa manera, he estado muy preocupada por ti y solo quiero ayudarte…"

"Lala no puedo decirte todo de mí, porque una parte de mí… Tiene una llave que solo alquien tiene."

"Ella la tiene?"

"Si…"

Lala abraza a María y su amiga queda sorprendida, no puede decir ninguna palabra.

"Te quiero María"

María se ruborizo un poco por las palabras de su compañera, cuando lentamente Lala se alejó y acarició su mejilla.

"Esperaré con mucha paciencia… Quiero conocer esa parte de ti"

"Lala…"

"Estaré esperando..." Con una sonrisa Lala se va alejando para marcharse… Antes de irse voltea y le dice a María "Estaré esperando por ti"

María se queda sin habla y se marcha a su trabajo pensando en lo ocurrido…

"Ahh… Creo que he lastimado a Lala… Pero no se por que siento que hablarle de Canaan la lastimará aún más…"

_"Canaan…"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

Muy lejos de allí un susurro se escucha suavemente… Casi sin voz Canaan dormía y no dejaba de llamar a María…

_"María"_

_"María.."_

_"_**_MARÍA!_**_"_

Canaan despierta agitadamente, tuvo una pesadilla, donde María se alejaba cada vez más… Había alguien que quería alejarlas, y ella no pudo ver su color, no pudo entender sus sentimientos... Esos sentimientos que iban hacia su querida María con tanta intensidad.

_"Te extraño tanto… Mi luz"_

Canaan decide caminar un rato, hace algunas piruetas y comienza a saltar por el techo de algunos edificios… Van pasando las horas y ella lo único que hace es correr, no se ha detenido en ningún momento… Quiere tener su mente en blanco. _"Pensar es doloroso… Lo único en mi mente es María… Ella no esta aquí"_ No puede quitarse la imagen de su sueño… Su querida Luz se alejaba cada vez más y ella no podía hacer nada.

Cuando se detuvo por un momento, observo el cielo y noto que ya era de noche… Se quedó admirando las estrellas y recordó cuando María le dijo en un momento similar, bajo el mismo cielo y las mismas estrellas _"No me dejes..."_

Un golpe en su pecho surgió de repente… Un dolor inexplicable apareció en su corazon… _"María?"_

"Tengo que verla una vez más… Aunque sea de lejos… Quiero verla, necesito estar con ella… Siento su bondad, siento su amor, pero quiero estar con ella…"

Canaan vuelve a su cuarto y se queda algo pensativa... Pasan varios minutos hasta que decide agarrar su celular y hacer una llamada.

"Hola... Sí soy yo... Si, así es.."

"..."

"Necesito que me consigas algo"

"..."

"Quiero un boleto de avión para Japón..."

"..."

"Sí, en la mañana..."

"..."

"Gracias, adiós"

_"María... Pronto te veré de nuevo... Me haces tanta falta, nunca había sentido esto... Sin duda, tú eres mi luz"_

_

* * *

_

**Los personajes usados en esta historia pertenecen a Kinoko Nasu y Takeshi Takeuchi. **

**Nota:** Esta es la continuación de la serie, después del último capítulo donde María y Canaan se alejaron, pero aun así unidas por su amor.


	2. Sentimientos encontrados

**Sentimientos encontrados**

Canaan se despertó muy temprano, dentro de su pequeño bolso empacó las cosas más importantes, a su lado llevaba unas cuentas armas, no sabía cuando volvería y era mejor estar preparada… Después de alistarse y ver que tenía todo preparado para viajar, se quedo mirando por la ventana, observando aquel horizonte, no podía evitar estar pensativa, dentro de poco volvería a ver a su amiga. Muchas dudas invadieron a Canaan, pero la necesidad de ver a María era mucho mas fuerte que cualquier cosa, ya estaba decidida, _"Pase lo que pase, estaré contigo"._

...

...

...

...

...

A pesar de ser tan temprano, María ya se encontraba despierta, no pudo dormir mucho la noche anterior, estuvo reflexionando sobre muchas cosas, pero sobre todo en Lala y en lo que le había dicho.

"_Ahora que lo pienso, he cambiado un poco… Estoy mas seria desde que llegue a Japón, ¿tendrá __eso algo que ver en que no le puedo hablar a Lala de Canaan? No, no lo creo… Pero ella no se rendirá hasta que sepa todo"_

María termina de vestirse y sigue muy pensativa, decide recostarse un rato y tratar de conciliar el sueño.

"_¿Que __se supone que debo hacer ahora?… Pero, hablarle de Canaan… ¿Por qué me cuesta hablarle de Canaan? Después de todo… Ella significa mucho para mi…No, ella es todo para mí."_

Miraba desde su cama la foto de su amiga, y mirando sus ojos profundos… _"Canaan es tan linda_" Pensó con una sonrisa. Casi con la mirada perdida, no se dio cuenta de que tocaban la puerta.

"Huh! La puerta!" Salió corriendo y se tropezó con una silla "Ahhhh!" Al llegar a la puerta tocandose la pierna por el dolor, miró de reojo a la persona que se encontraba afuera, María muy sorprendida no dijo ninguna palabra.

"Puedo pasar?" Dijo con una sonrisa

María asintió y terminó de abrir la puerta para darle paso. Se dirigieron a la sala y se sentaron.

"Qué haces aquí Lala? Dijo María algo confundida

"Quería hablar contigo, siento que ayer hubo mucha tensión y eso es lo que menos deseo" La miró con ternura mientras sonreía

María se ruborizó un poco por la mirada de Lala y para cambiar el tema pensó en ofrecerle algo de tomar.

"Deseas algo? Té, jugo…" Mientras se dirigía a la cocina

"Té estará bien"

En la cocina, María esperaba a que el agua terminara de hervir, sin darse cuenta Lala ya se encontraba a su lado observando una taza que le llamo la atención.

"Que linda" Dijo Lala observando aquella taza

"Huh?" María volteó sorprendida ruborizándose un poco

"La taza" Dijo Lala riéndose un poco por el pensamiento de su amiga

"La conseguí en Shangai, la compre en una feria" María terminaba de preparar el té.

"Mmm... ¿Shangai?"

"Ya está listo el té, vamos a la sala"

Había un silencio incómodo acompañado de miradas, María sabía a qué vino Lala, así que decidió romper el silencio

"Por qué quieres saber de ella?

Lala se sorprende y al soltar una sonrisa se queda observando su taza y le dice "Porque de alguna manera, al conocerla a ella, conoceré un poco más de ti. Estás aquí, pero tu mente se encuentra en otro lado… Siempre ha sido así."

Lala continúa mirando fijamente a su amiga

"Me dijiste que te sientes sola, pero aquí estoy yo María… Estoy esperando por ti… Yo estoy aquí y ella no lo está ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo? Tu la quieres, pero si ella te quisiera estuviera contigo así como lo estoy yo en este momento!"

Las palabras de Lala confunden los sentimientos de María… Ella no ha tenido noticias de Canaan en meses, la tenía en su corazón, pero eso ya no era suficiente ¿Por qué Canaan no la ha buscado?. Quería tenerla cerca, observar su mirada y no una foto, ya no quería sufrir más. De repente lágrimas empiezan a brotar de los ojos de María y Lala muy preocupada se tapa la boca dándose cuenta de lo que le acaba de decir.

"María…"

Lala la abraza durante minutos sintiéndose culpable por las lágrimas de su amiga, no se separa de ella en ningún momento, el tiempo va pasando y María no tiene fuerzas y poco a poco se va calmando.

"Ve a recostarte, donde está tu habitación?"

"La de allá" sosollando le señala una habitación que se encuentra oscura

"Ven, vamos que necesitas descansar" Lala la ayuda a levantarse y con una sonrisa la lleva

Al encender la luz observa el cuarto de María… Es tan tierno como lo es ella… Sigue caminando dirigiéndose hacia la cama y la ayuda a recostarse. Lala se sienta a su lado acariciando su cabello.

"Lo siento María" Dice Lala con mucha tristeza. Pero algo llama su atención, en una pared de la habitación se encuentra la foto de alguien, Lala se levanta y se acerca a detallarla.

"Así que tú eres Canaan"

...

...

...

...

...

Canaan ha llegado a Japón y decide buscar un hotel para dejar sus pertenencias… Al llegar a uno llamado Sleeping Stars, pide una habitación. Escucha que alguien la llama y al voltear se da cuenta de que es una voz familiar.

"Mino!" Dice Canaan sorprendida

"Hola Canaan! Tanto tiempo sin verte! Que haces aquí? Déjame adivinar, vienes a ver a María?"

Canaan asiente con una sonrisa mientras van subiendo a su habitación a dejar sus pertenencias. Al entrar a la habitación, lo primero que saca es su figura de la torre _Eiffel_, voltea hacia Mino quien se ha recostado sin ningún tipo de pudor en la cama de Canaan.

"Mino… Sabes donde está María?

"Huh? Bueno… Déjame pensar… Quizás este en su trabajo, o en su apartamento o con Lala."

Canaan mientras ordenaba algunas cosas voltea de inmediato cuando Mino pronuncia aquel nombre.

"_Lala?"_

"Oh si! Es una amiga de María, pero no te preocupes" Mino le pica el ojo, gesto que Canaan no entiende

Después de unos minutos Canaan termino de ordenar sus cosas, ella no ha dicho ninguna palabra después del comentario de Mino.

"Mino, voy a darme una ducha"

"Oh, claro, entiendo! Te espero afuera!"

"Afuera?"

"No quieres ver a María? Bueno, te espero afuera"

Canaan se despide y se dirige al baño a ducharse, una vez dentro de él se queda pensativa... _"Quien es Lala? Si es una amiga de María… Significa que la trata igual que a mí?"_ Canaan empieza a sentir un dolor en su pecho. Al salir de la ducha, termina de vestirse. Lleva unos pantalones militares ajustados, sus acostumbradas botas de combate y una blusa negra, saliendo de la habitación se dirige hacia Mino para buscar a su amiga.

...

...

...

...

...

En el apartamento de María… Lala hace tiempo que se había recostado al lado de María acariciando su cabello, sin darse cuenta ella también se quedó dormida. Las horas fueron pasando y el sol del atardecer tocaba delicadamente la cara de María, ella poco a poco se fue despertando y al darse cuenta de que Lala estaba a su lado se sintió muy confundida. _"Por qué está Lala aquí?"_ Los movimientos de María despertaron a Lala quien aún somnolienta miró con ternura a su amiga.

"María, ya despertaste…Lo siento, me quedé dormida y se supone que debía cuidarte"

"Cuidarme?"

"Lo siento María, por lo que te dije temprano… No quería caus…" No pudo terminar de hablar cuando su amiga la interrumpió

"Lala… No debí de comportarme de esa manera…" María recoge su cabello y se levanta de la cama… Camina en su habitación y al apoyarse de una pared continúa…

"Pensé en muchas cosas egoístas… Como por ejemplo, por que ella no esta conmigo? Ella me quiere? Por que duele mi corazón?"

"_María…"_ Lala escucha a su amiga mirándola fijamente.

"Pero… Como dije antes, son pensamientos muy egoístas" María mira hacia la ventana observando el atardecer. "Aunque físicamente no la tenga a mi lado, ella está conmigo en todo momento, si no fuera así, mi corazón no latería con tanta intensidad cada vez que pienso en Canaan… Ella esta conmigo, esta en mi corazón… Y se que en el de ella yo también lo estoy"

Termina de decir una María muy segura de sí misma y de sus sentimientos… Lala sin decir una palabra se levanta de la cama y va hacia su amiga, al estar frente a frente, Lala susurra…

"Aunque la ames… Y ella te ame… Soy yo quien esta a tu lado" Lala se acerca cada vez más y María la mira confundida.

"Lala, que estas haciendo?"

"En serio, aun no lo ves? No ves que yo estoy aquí?" La mira con ternura

"Detente"

"Eso es lo que quieres? Quieres que me vaya?"

Una mirada intensa se posa en María mientras ella se queda sin habla. Lala sonríe y se acerca cada vez más a María cuando de repente suena el timbre, oportunidad que María aprovecha.

_Por que tienen que tocar el timbre justo ahora? _Lala se dirige a la sala mientras María abre la puerta… Lala observa desde lejos quien fue el que las interrumpió.

"Mino! Como estas? Pasa, pasa, siéntate en la sala" María aún nerviosa por lo sucedido hace unos minutos abre la puerta y no se da cuenta de la presencia de alguien más.

"María me he conseguido a alguien que quería verte…"

"Ahh sí? Quien?"

"Adelante, entra" Dice Mino

María espera a que la persona entre… De lejos alguien empieza a detallar a la chica que entra con mucha confianza, un cabello descolorido con un cuerpo muy atlético, ropa ajustada y unas botas de combate _"Será militar?"_ Cuando sube su mirada y detalla la cara… _"No puede ser..."_

"Hola María!" Dice una Canaan sonriente, mirando tiernamente a su amiga

Los ojos de María empiezan a iluminarse como hacia mucho tiempo no lo hacían, con una gran sonrisa, sin pensarlo sale corriendo y se lanza encima de Canaan.

"Canaan! En verdad eres tú? Estoy soñando? Oh Canaan! Te he extrañado tanto" En el piso María la acaricia y por un momento se miran fijamente, Canaan mirándola con ternura acaricia con delicadeza el rostro de su amiga para después abrazarla nuevamente, Canaan le susurra en el oído "María… Me has hecho mucha falta"

Mino comienza a toser… "Bueno, no quiero terminar con el momento… Pero, que tal si nos sentamos? Ya tendrán tiempo de hablar, no?"

Al dirigirse a la sala Mino se da cuenta de la presencia de Lala y la saluda alegremente…

"Lala! No sabía que estabas aquí! Como estas?"

"Hola Mino! Muy bien, y tu?"

Canaan voltea de inmediato y se le queda viendo fijamente… María al notar la expresión de Canaan también voltea y mira a Lala… Con la llegada de Canaan se le ha olvidado que Lala seguía en su apartamento y a su vez lo que ha ocurrido hace unos minutos en su habitación. No puede evitar ponerse nerviosa… Cosa que Canaan siente de inmediato.

"Quien es ella?" Canaan dice en voz baja mirando fijamente a María

"Es una amiga… Su nombre es Lala, ven para presentártela" Dice María con un poco de nervios.

"_Por que María actúa de esta manera?..."_ Canaan sigue a María y al darse cuenta tiene a Lala frente a frente.

"Mmm... Así que tú eres Canaan" Lala la mira desafiante.

Canaan se queda sin habla… Cuando comienza a notar el color de Lala… _"Ese color… ESE COLOR ESTUVO EN MIS SUEÑOS! _ _Qué? Eso quiere decir que María y ella?_

María toma la mano de Canaan y la mira con preocupación "Canaan? Estás bien?"

Canaan se calma al ver a María "Sí, estoy bien" sonríe con ternura

"Así es, soy Canaan… Y tú eres?" Mirándola fijamente

"Soy Lala… María es MI amiga"

Mino la mira confundido… No entiende por qué acaba de enfatizar que es SU amiga… Nota la tensión que existe entre las dos chicas y decide romper un poco el hielo

"Claro Lala, María es amiga de todos" Dice alegremente "Por qué no vamos a cenar algo?"

"Me encantaría" Dice Lala mirando fijamente a María

"Voy a arreglarme un poco, ya vengo" Dice María dirigiéndose a su habitación

"Te acompaño, deje algunas cosas en tu cama" Lala sonríe

María asiente y le hace señas a Canaan para que también se acerque… Casi llegando a la habitación María se tambaleo por un segundo perdiendo el equilibrio.

Canaan se preocupa y se acerca rápidamente a María tocando su frente "Estás bien?" María se sonroja.

"Estoy bien, no dormí mucho anoche" Acariciando la mejilla de Canaan para tranquilizarla

"Oh María! Estás bien? No me preocupes de esta manera! Le digo a Mino que cancele la cena?" Dice Lala abrazando a María y a su vez alejando a Canaan de su lado, quien se levanta y se queda mirando la escena.

"Estoy bien… No hace fal..." María no termina la oración

"Deberías descansar" Dice Canaan ya de pie apoyada sobre una pared.

"María, me quedare contigo esta noche, no quiero que tengas otra recaída" Lala toma su mano y la mira con intensidad

Al escuchar esto, Canaan cierra sus ojos controlando la ira que empezó a sentir por las palabras de la amiga de María… No le quiere ocasionar más molestias a su amiga, ella se siente mal y al parecer ya tiene quien la cuide… Después de todo, lo que soñó no está muy lejos de la realidad… María ya no necesita de Canaan, ya tiene quien la proteja. Mientras María y Lala discuten por si ir o no a la cena, Canaan ya había salido de la habitación.

"_Por qué duele así mi pecho? Qué sentimiento es este?... Vine porque quería estar cerca de María… Pero ella está bien, no necesita que la proteja…" _Iba pensando Canaan mientras se dirigía a la salida del apartamento.

Al darse cuenta de que Canaan había salido, corrió desesperadamente buscándola… La puerta estaba abierta, Canaan se había marchado otra vez de la vida de María. Ella no podía permitir que esto ocurriera, cuando estaba dispuesta a salir a buscarla una mano la detuvo… Lala la miro con dolor…

"Quédate María"

Una confundida María no entendió las palabras de su amiga, quien no la dejaba marcharse. Sin darse cuenta Lala la abrazó fuertemente sin querer dejarla ir. María trataba de zafarse pero no podía. Lala la inmovilizo totalmente.

"Suéltame Lala, no puedo dejar que Canaan se vaya"

"Ella ya se ha ido, como se alejó de ti la ultima vez…"

"No! Ella nunca se alejó de mí, ella siempre ha estado conmigo! Ella siempre me ha demostrado su amor!" María empuja a Lala quien queda en el piso sorprendida por la reacción de María.

...

...

...

...

...

"Canaan? Y las demás?" Dice Mino apoyándose de una camioneta

"No lo sé Mino… Creo que María se siente mal… Deberías de subir para ver si irán a cenar o no." Con cierta tristeza en su voz

"Huh? Pero entonces por qué bajaste? Pensabas irte?"

"Ya no tengo mas razones para estar aquí…"

"No podría creer en eso" Mino sonríe y se sube en la camioneta

De repente Canaan siente unas manos en su cintura, María la abraza por detrás dulcemente.

"No te vayas, no de nuevo" Le susurra María

"María…" Acaricia las manos de María que se encuentran en su cintura

"Por qué te fuiste? Ya no significo nada para ti?"

Canaan voltea hacia su amiga y mirándola fijamente se queda pensativa por unos segundos… Hasta que unas palabras salen de sus labios

"María… Eres lo más importante para mí, nunca dudes de eso"

"Entonces por qué? Una mirada desconcertada observa a Canaan

"Porque ya no me necesitas más… Ya no necesito protegerte, ya tienes a alguien que…"

"Nunca te he necesitado más que en este momento" María interrumpe a Canaan mirándola nostalgicamente…"Tú eres todo lo que necesito"

Canaan se sonroja por las palabras de María y acaricia su cabello con ternura.

"Canaan...Te quiero"

"Y yo a ti María" Dice Canaan sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Se abrazan fuertemente, como si no existiera el tiempo... Solo ese momento, solo ellas dos.

...

...

...

...

...

Lala observaba aquel abrazo entre María y Canaan y decidió marcharse… Ella no tenía nada que hacer allí, no quería ver más esa escena. Notó que Mino la miraba de lejos y se despidió con una reverencia. Al alejarse volteó y le dedicó una mirada desafiante a Canaan.

"_Esto no se quedará así… Canaan."_

_

* * *

_

**Los personajes usados en esta historia pertenecen a Kinoko Nasu y Takeshi Takeuchi.**

**Nota:** Próximamente el 3er Capítulo. ¡Gracias por leer! (:


	3. Confusión

Mino se queda pensativo… Observaba a Lala alejarse, sin querer incomodar a María decidió encender el auto e irse, no quería romper aquel abrazo que expresaba todo el cariño que no se demostraron en tanto tiempo… Después de todo, mañana podría pasar por ellas temprano.

"Mino se acaba de ir… Que vergüenza que el presenciara todo esto…" María baja su cabeza con pena

"Él entiende…" Mirando los inmensos ojos de María se acerca lentamente y besa su frente; un beso pausado, tierno, con amor. Al terminar ese pequeño gesto, María le sonríe y toma su mano para dirigirse al edificio y poder llegar a su apartamento… En el ascensor no dijeron palabra alguna, seguían tomadas de la mano y al llegar al piso entraron al apartamento, Canaan se dirigió a la terraza a observar la ciudad mientras María estaba en la cocina preparando algo de comida.

"Ahh, estabas aquí… Tienes hambre?" Sonríe

"Sí, no he comido nada…"

"Qué? Y por qué no me dijiste? Ven, te prepare algo…"

"Gracias" Sonríe con felicidad porque la están consintiendo

Una vez sentadas en la mesa, empezaron a comer… Hablaron de cosas sin importancia, cuando estaban casi terminando, María tumbo su vaso de jugo y entre risas limpiaron el desastre… Como no tenían mas hambre quisieron ir a la terraza un rato a charlar.

"Te sientes feliz aquí? Te gusta Tokyo?" Canaan no dejaba de mirar la ciudad y María se apoyo del barandal de la terraza en la misma posición que se encontraba su amiga.

"Feliz?... Nunca lo había reflexionado… Creo que sí, tengo un buen trabajo, amigos…"

Mira de reojo a su amiga mientras habla y nota una mirada de tristeza. "Pero la felicidad se puede describir de muchas maneras, sabes?"

"Como puede ser? Los sentimientos son confusos…" Canaan se queda mirándola con atención

"Pues… Me siento feliz cuando voy a un parque, estoy feliz cuando salgo con mis amigos, estoy feliz cuando reconocen mi trabajo… Pero especialmente, estoy feliz porque tu estés aquí" María miraba al horizonte, pero ya que su amiga la observaba decidió hacer lo mismo. "Y tú? Eres feliz?"

"No…" voltea la mirada y se queda en silencio. "Es decir… Estoy feliz en este momento… Pero, una vez que me vaya… esa felicidad se ira también"

"Canaan…"

"Que?" Observaba un avión pasar hasta que sintió la mano de María sostener la suya con firmeza.

"Canaan… Q-Quédate conmigo" Ruborizada

"Esta bien, pero mañana tengo que recoger mis cosas en el hotel…" Con desinterés sin entender lo que le acaban de decir

"No… No entendiste… Lo que trato de decir es… Q-Quieres vivir conmigo?"

Canaan se sorprende, María se veía muy linda preguntándole si quería vivir con ella, le causo una gran ternura… Pero por otro lado, seria peligroso para María, no sabía que decir…

"Canaan…? Bueno.. No quiero presionarte, discúlpame" Suelta su mano y con algo de decepción se queda pensativa.

"María, si quiero… Quiero estar contigo el mayor tiempo posible, Pero… Entiende, que es peligroso, si a ti te llegase a pasar algo… No podría vivir"

"Eres tan linda" María la abraza fuertemente y se queda entre el cuello y el hombro de su amiga por un rato… Encuentra muy cómoda esta posición y le gusta escuchar el corazón de Canaan, es un sonido maravilloso para sus oídos.

Canaan la abraza y sus manos se sitúan en la cintura de María… Extrañaba sus abrazos, su olor, su calidez… Al recordar el tiempo que estuvo sin ella, sintió un golpe en su pecho, lo cual hizo que la abrazara mas fuerte aproximando a María más hacia ella.

"Canaan… Pasa algo?" Susurrándole al oído

"No… No pasa nada…"

"Segura?" Acariciando su espalda con delicadeza, haciendo que Canaan se ruborice. "Me gusta estar así contigo… Solo contigo siento esta tranquilidad… Solo en tus brazos puedo sentirme así de protegida"

"Siempre estaré para protegerte… Sin importar que pase"

"Lo sé…"

…

…

…

…

…

En un bar conocido en la ciudad, se encontraba Lala… Quien había quedado en tomar unos tragos con un conocido. Al llegar su amigo pidieron unas bebidas y comenzaron a beber y a entrar en ambiente.

"Dime Lala… Por que estas tan triste esta noche? Peleaste con tu novia?" La mira pícaramente

"Ella no es mi novia, deja de decir tonterías… Y si, algo así pasó pero espero que todo se solucione pronto"

"Entonces… discutieron?"

"Si… Pero… Fue por mi culpa, es decir… Creo que la presione un poco"

"Con respecto a qué?"

"Pues… Ella al parecer extrañaba a una amiga, pero ella ya no estaba, quien estaba allí era yo… Le dije que la quería, que quería estar con ella… Pero no me lo permitió… Justo cuando la convencía, llego esa persona que María extrañaba tanto…"

"Mmm... Ya veo… Pues, que mala suerte mi querida Lala"

"Mala suerte? Terrible! Pero no pienso dejar las cosas asi" Con cierto grado de embriaguez

"Sí claro… Deja de decir incoherencias… Vámonos, has tomado demasiado, te llevare a tu casa."

"Dave…."

"Que pasa Lala? Vamos!"

"La conocerias?"

"Ah? Para que?"

"Soy… mejor que... ella..."

"Si lo sé y no lo dudo… Pero vámonos que ya es de madrugada…"

Dave encendió su auto y acompaño a Lala a su casa… Se quedo a dormir, era tarde y estaría preocupado que Lala hiciera una estupidez… Una vez acostada Lala, fue a la sala a dormir.

….

….

….

….

Canaan y María se encontraban en la habitación, estaban en la cama viendo una película por televisión, Canaan no dejaba de reír porque la película era de Horror y su amiga estaba aterrorizada debajo de las sabanas.

"María… Ya se terminó la parte del asesino…" riendo

"Mentira! Seguro esta ahí y quieres asustarme!" sosollando

Después de unos segundos… Canaan levanta la sabana y se mete entre ellas, ahora puede observar a su amiga quien esta temblando de miedo y tapándose la cara, se queda muy cerca del hombro de María recostada, observándola… Se veía muy tierna y Canaan no podía hacer más que sonreír.

"Canaan?" María siente una respiración muy cerca de ella, al quitarse las manos del rostro observa a su amiga… María se pierde en aquella mirada, en esa sonrisa que le causa tanta tranquilidad. Inconscientemente Canaan la abraza, coloca con timidez su mano por el abdomen de María hasta terminar de posar su brazo para quedarse en esa posición.

"No tengas miedo, eso no es real… Y si lo fuera, aquí estoy María"

María se voltea un poco para quedar de perfil ante Canaan… Comienza a sonreir y acaricia su cabello con ternura "Eres muy especial Canaan…"

"Especial?" Le susurra ya que están muy cerca las dos

"Sí… Solo puedo estar así contigo…" María nota que su amiga no entiende lo que le dice así que decide explicarse mejor "Puedo pasar horas perdida en tu mirada… Perdida en tus brazos, sentirme protegida y muy especial a la vez… Porque solo contigo me sucede esto… Y sé que solo conmigo eres así de linda" Termina con una sonrisa que llena a Canaan por completo

"Ni con Lala?" Dice con seriedad

"Yo quiero mucho a Lala… Pero no es lo mismo… Contigo es diferente Canaan… Y no, nunca he estado así con… Lala" En esa pequeña pausa, recordó lo sucedido antes de la llegada de Canaan… Lala casi le roba un beso.

_Me esta__ mintiendo… _"Segura?"

"Nunca he estado tan apegada a Lala… Sentimentalmente hablando… Solo contigo puedo estar así… Pero… Físicamente si lo he estado… No es que lo he estado! Sino que… Casi…" Canaan la interrumpió

"Esta bien, no quiero escuchar mas. Ya lo sabía… Solo quería escucharlo de ti"

"Como? Lo sabias?"

"Cuando me abrazaste, noté un color que no era el tuyo… Y al presentarme a Lala, pude entender muchas cosas… Por que crees que me fui así del apartamento? Tu no eres solo así conmigo, también lo eres con ella… Pero no importa" Canaan le retira el brazo y se levanta después de unos segundos

"No Canaan… No es así… Ella y yo habíamos discutido antes de que llegaras… Yo me sentía muy triste y confundida… Y en medio de la discusión… Ella… Ella intento acercarse, pero no sucedió nada"

"No importa María… Al fin de cuentas, ella también es tu amiga… Lo entiendo"

"Si importa! No digas que no! Si dices eso de nuevo pensare que no te importo"

"Como puedes decir eso?" alza su voz

"Me lo estas demostrando! No es lo mismo… Son sentimientos diferentes! Deberías es de entender eso!. Eso piensas tu? Que con todas tus amigas debes ser asi?" alza también su voz

"No sé que pensar…"

"Canaan… Yo no te mentiría" Acercándose a la ventana donde Canaan tenia su mirada perdida "Por que no me crees?"

"…Porque… Tú… Eres su luz"

"P-Pero eso no significa…" Canaan la interrumpe

"Para mí si… Aunque digas que no, se que la quieres"

"No es lo mismo…" sosollando

"Por que insistes en esas diferencias, si las dos somos tus amigas? Como puedes saberlo?"

"No entiendo por que estamos discutiendo, yo solo quiero estar bien contigo…" Lagrimas comienzan a brotar como si no existiera calma alguna. Nota la inseguridad y confusión en el rostro de Canaan… Después de todo ella sigue siendo una niña… Su niña. Hasta que unas palabras la sacan de su breve transe

"Discúlpame… Tampoco entiendo por que estamos discutiendo…" Le sale una pequeña lágrima que refleja el mas profundo dolor… Canaan sorprendida se la retira sin poder entender lo sucedido.

"Canaan?" Preocupada se le acerca, es normal que ella misma llore sin razón alguna cuando se trata de su amiga… Pero, Canaan llorando? Muy pocas veces la había visto así, se sentía culpable.

"Yo… No… Entiendo que es esto…"

"Canaan… Sabes algo? Eres la persona más especial que ha llegado a mi vida… Y tú has llegado para quedarte, sin importar nada… Sin importar nadie."

Canaan se avergüenza, pero le encanta escuchar de los labios de María que es especial… Sin pensarlo dos veces la abraza cargándola brevemente y al tropezarse con la cama, caen en ella. Quedan de perfil, observándose, admirándose… Diciéndose miles de sentimientos con sus miradas y caricias

"Tonta…" Besa su frente

"Te quiero… Descansa" Toma la mano de María y la besa con ternura

"Y yo a ti… También descansa."

María al momento de cerrar los ojos queda profundamente dormida… Fue un día muy largo y es normal que estuviera tan cansada… Pero Canaan no podía dormir, estaba muy pensativa sobre todo lo sucedido… Su encuentro, conocer a Lala… Tener tantos sentimientos encontrados como nunca… Intentando entender todo lo que le ocurría fueron pasando las horas y se fue perdiendo la noción del tiempo sin dejar de acariciar a María, hasta que de repente escucho unas palabras… Se preocupo porque pensó que la había despertado, pero solo estaba soñando.

"Quiero mas ramen…" Entre risas silenciosas, para no despertarla se acostó más cerca de ella para conciliar el sueño, así ya estuviera amaneciendo.

…

…

…

…

…

María comienza a despertar y estirarse… Al darse cuenta de la presencia de alguien, recuerda que durmió con Canaan, la abraza y se queda apegada a ella… hasta quedar en el cuello de su amiga, le encantaba sentir a Canaan tan cerca.

"María..?" Entre dormida

"Aquí estoy…"

"Buenos días mi María" sujeta las manos de María que están en su cintura y se acomoda para quedar mas cercanas.

"B-Buenos días Canaan, dormiste bien?" Dice con sorpresa, después de la discusión de ayer no creía que Canaan la tratara tan cariñosamente.

"No he dormido mucho…"

"Estabas incomoda?"

"No, no fue eso… Eres muy cómoda"

"Canaan! pero que cosas dices!" Apenada se va levantando de la cama, queda frente al espejo del baño y se recoge un poco el cabello. "Descansa un rato mas si quieres, haré el desayuno y tarda un poco" Comenzó a sonar el celular de María…

"Mino! Hola! Como estas?

"…"

"En una hora? Perfecto! Nos bañamos y nos vemos"

"…"

"Adiós" Colgó.

Comenzó a cortar algunas frutas y a preparar un poco de Café… Como almorzarían en poco tiempo con Mino solo quería que Canaan tuviera algo en el estomago antes de salir. Le llevo el desayuno a la cama, pero seguía dormida

"Canaan!"

"mm…mm.."

María se sienta en la cama y deja en su mesa de noche el desayuno, se acerca a Canaan para despertarla con cuidado

"Ca-naan" susurrando en su oido

"Me haces cosquillas"

"Mino me llamo para almorzar, vamos?"

"Esta bien, pero… No tengo ropa"

"Yo te presto, tranquila… Come algo, te prepare una ensalada"

…

…

…

…

…

Al llegar al restaurante donde quedaron con Mino piden una mesa y deciden esperarlo… Muchas personas se les quedan viendo cosa que incomoda mucho a Canaan… Al ser un lugar un poco formal tuvieron que vestirse bien, pero no era para tanto, no tenian que verlas de esa manera.

"Es normal que esto pase, tranquila" Le toma la mano a Canaan

"No me gusta que se nos queden viendo… Y mas si se lo que piensan"

"Es que estas hermosa, como no mirarte?" María se queda embobada hasta que se da cuenta de lo que dijo y se apena mucho

"Qué hace ella aquí?"

"_Ella?... De quien esta hablando?" _María voltea hacia la entrada y se da cuenta de que Lala esta entrando con un amigo _"No puede ser…"_

Lala se da cuenta de la presencia de su querida amiga y de Canaan y se acerca a la mesa donde se encontraban "Vaya! Pero que sorpresa encontrarlas aquí… Él es Dave, un amigo… Ella es Lala y… su amiga" Se sorprende al ver a Canaan, realmente se ve muy linda

"Un placer conocerlas… chicas" No puede evitar mirar a Canaan… Lleva una blusa algo escotada de color carmín que le hace ver muy femenina, unos jeans ajustados y unas botas con tacón que le presto Lala. Aunque no tuviera un cuerpo voluptuoso, al ser tan atlético llamaba la atención de él y muchos en el restaurante

"Mucho gusto, comerán aquí?" María mira con intensidad a Dave, no le gusta que se le queden mirando así a su Canaan _"Qué le sucede a este imbecil?"_

"_María? Ese color… No puede ser, por que estaría celosa?"_ Canaan la observa algo confundida pero aun así se da cuenta de que está incomoda

"Si no les molesta, nos sentamos con ustedes" Cuando estaba a punto de sentarse Canaan le respondió

"Sí… Nos molesta"

Lala termina de sentarse y cierra sus ojos soltando una sonrisa y luego se dirige a Canaan. "Qué pasa? Te intimida que este cerca de ella?"

"Basta Lala!" Se levanta María furiosa

"Que tal… Si nos calmamos un poco… Comamos algo y dejemos las tensiones a un lado, les parece?"

Todos asienten con la cabeza y se acomodan en la mesa… Mino le paso un mensaje a María que no podría llegar por asuntos de trabajo, cada minuto que pasaba era mas incomodo y tenia miedo por lo que Canaan pudiera pensar, las indirectas aumentaban pero su amiga no parecía darles importancia. Dave decidió romper el silencio incomodo, pero con intenciones de conocer mas a Canaan

"Y… Como se conocieron?" Le sonríe a Canaan

"Cuando éramos unas niñas… Unos idiotas la estaban molestando y les dispare"

"Ah si? Que interesante… Entonces eres toda una heroína"

"Canaan es mi heroína, siempre esta ahí para salvarme" María toma su mano y le dedica una tierna sonrisa que hace sonrojar a Canaan

"Sabes? Me gustan mucho las armas… Soy policía" Con un tono seductor para hacerse el interesante… Lala soltó una sonrisa, Dave estaba coqueteándole.

La mirada de María expresaba la ira más grande del mundo, estaba desesperándose con cada comentario de ese extraño, estaba a caso coqueteándole? Que le sucedía?. Canaan se dio cuenta de lo incomoda que estaba y para calmarla poso su brazo en ella, dándole un abrazo delicado.

"Mmm… Policia" Con indiferencia

"Cuando quieras vamos a practicar un poco… Conozco un campo solitario donde voy para pensar a veces y para practicar mis tiros.." María interrumpe

"Ella no necesita practicar nada contigo…"

"Que pasa María? Solo quiero ser amable con ella" Lo dice en tono de broma

"Sería genial que practicaran y se conocieran más… Quizás hasta terminen saliendo" Dice Lala con picardía

"No me molestaría en lo absoluto… Estaría encantado de pasar un día contigo." Observa con intensidad a Canaan "Entonces? Que dices?"

Dentro de un silencio incomodo, se sentía la tensión, parecía que Canaan estuviera pensando la propuesta de Dave y María se desesperaba cada minuto mas… Hasta que unas palabras salieron de sus labios

"Te parece… Mañana?"

"Qué? Vas a salir con el?" María voltea de inmediato

"Sí… Que tiene de malo?"

"…"

"Bueno… Pues donde te estas quedando? Paso por ti a las 4?"

"Estoy quedándome con María… Y pasaras por nosotras a las 4."

"Nosotras?" Dicen al unísono María y Dave

"Entonces también iré… Veamos que tan buena eres con las armas Canaan" Dice Lala

"De acuerdo… Entonces quedamos para mañana… Nos vemos, ya nosotras nos vamos"

María sin decir una palabra hace una reverencia en silencio y se retira del restaurante junto a Canaan, ninguna dice palabra alguna…

En el restaurante – "Dame una semana y será mía…"

"Eso quisieras, no es una chica fácil… Veamos como se van dando las cosas mañana…" Lala se queda pensativa _"Qué estarás pensando hacer Canaan… Ni pienses que soy idiota, no me agarraras desprevenida, sé que tramas algo"_

**Los personajes usados en esta historia pertenecen a Kinoko Nasu y Takeshi Takeuchi.**

**Nota:** Gracias por leer! Estoy en exámenes ): Por eso no pude subir el capitulo en todos estos días… Que tal la historia? Tienen alguna idea de qué agregarle? Hasta el próximo capítulo! (:


	4. Proximidad

Canaan y María llevaban rato caminando, ninguna decía palabra alguna, de vez en cuando se miraban de reojo pero apartaban la mirada con rapidez, continuaron el juego en silencio y compraron algunos alimentos hasta que llegaron al edificio. Muchos pensamientos tenían atontada a María, lo ocurrido en el Restaurante la tenía pensativa, confundida… Confundida? Si, demasiado, pero ella no entendía por que ese sentimiento indescifrable no se apartaba de su corazón.

"Te ocurre algo María?" Movió su mano frente a ella para llamar su atención

"Dijiste algo?" Voltea con rapidez hacia Canaan quien la mira algo desconcertada

"Te preocupa algo? Casi ni me has hablado..." Con la mirada hacia abajo

"Ahh… Pues…"

"Tanto te incomodó lo del Restaurante?"

"N-No, no es eso…" Mirando hacia otro lado

"Por que mientes?" Se detiene frente a ella confusa

"No estoy mintiéndote, de verdad que no es eso…"

"Entonces que te sucede?"

"Creo que me duele un poco la cabeza, iré a recostarme un rato"

"Está bien…" _Me esta mintiendo… Por que?_

"Voy al cuarto… Vienes?"

"Si, ahora voy…"

María se fue a su habitación y antes de entrar observó a Canaan de lejos, su mirada perdida la preocupo un poco pero se notaba que eran esos momentos donde solo querías estar solo, después de todo ella fue quien provoco esa situación tan incomoda. Prendió su televisor y así fueron pasando los minutos…

**Punto de vista de Canaan**

_Seguimos siendo las__ mismas? Será que cambiamos en todo este tiempo? Yo te veo igual… Pero, no te siento igual, no me siento igual y hace que todo sea muy confuso… Hay algo diferente en ti? Quizás sí pero no puedo comprender que es…Pero vuelvo a encontrarme con tu mirada y todo es como siempre ha sido… me hace sentir tan tranquila, en ese instante desaparecen todas mis dudas y todo en mí comienza a tener sentido, después de todo lo que nunca ha cambiado es esto que siento por tí…_

"Estás dormida?" susurré para no despertarla

"Aún no es de noche, solo estoy recostada…" Abrió sus ojos y me miró con toda su ternura, debe ser normal en ella, pero me gusta pensar que solo me mira de esa forma a mí. Me hizo señas para que también me recostara en la cama, hice lo mismo y quedamos frente a frente.

"No sientes a veces que el tiempo pasa muy rápido Canaan?" tomó mi mano

"A veces lo he sentido…"

"A veces?"

"Cuando te fuiste… No me sentía triste, ya sería cosa del destino volvernos a encontrar…"

"Es verdad" Dijo sonriendo y se aproximó a mí apoyándose en mi hombro, al tenerla tan cerca podía sentir su respiración.

"…Los días eran normales y la rutina era algo común… Me llegué a encontrar varias veces a Yunyun, conocí a personas agradables… Pero algo me faltaba, algo hacía que mis días pasaran lentos y sin ningún anhelo de que al día siguiente no ocurriera lo mismo… Hasta que llegué aquí… Por eso _a veces_ pienso que el tiempo no pasa tan rápido como dices…"

"Hasta que llegaste? Canaan, ese _algo_ soy yo?"

"Sí, yo vine para estar contigo… Creí que te protegía de cierta manera al alejarme y tú siempre estarías en mi corazón… Pero esa decisión con el tiempo me fue hiriendo mucho"

"Sabes algo?" Levanta un poco su cabeza para mirarme, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro que me lleno por completo. "No había día que no despertara sin ver ese retrato" Me señaló una fotografía que tenia colgada en la pared y no pude evitar sonreír

"La cambiamos?"

"Quieres que nos tomemos una mañana Canaan?"

"Por que no hoy? Te gustaría?"

"Sí! Unos compañeros me hablaron de un nuevo Bar, vamos?" Se levanto con emoción "Anda! Vamos!"

"Lo que tú quieras, nos quedamos así?" Señalé las ropas

"Mmm… ya es de noche así que…" Revisó su closet y tiró unas prendas en la cama, yo seguía acostada observándola caminar de un lado a otro

"Canaan? Te veo cansada, quieres dormir?"

"Para nada… Mmm… Oye…Vamos a vestir… eso?"

"Sí, te vas a ver… Muy linda en verdad" A penas escuche la palabra _linda_, me coloré de inmediato, no quería que ella lo notara así que me levante y fingí ir al baño.

"La ropa esta en la cama, vuelvo en un rato yo me cambiare en la habitación de al lado!" Escuché ya a lo lejos

"Esta bien…" _Había otra habitación? Bueno, ella escogió la ropa así que la usaré de todas maneras…_

…

…

…

…

"Canaan! Ya estas vestida? Se nos esta haciendo tarde!"

"Sí… Pero…"

"Canaan? Por que tardas tanto? Voy a entrar!"

"Ahh… Espera…"

"C-Canaan?"

**Punto de vista de María**

Ahí estaba delante de mí…Canaan de por sí es muy linda, pero esta preciosa! No creí que le quedaría tan bien, es ropa informal pero se ve tan… diferente. La camisa de color gris que le deja un hombro descubierto, acompañado de unos jeans negros ajustados algo rotos… Ok, se le ve perfecto.

"María por que no dices nada? Me queda mal?" Su cara era de preocupación, ¡se veía tan tierna!

"P-Para nada… Se te ve bien, pero… Le falta algo…" _Excusa perfecta, me siento demasiado embobada y no quiero que se de cuenta… Aff donde están?_

Comencé a buscar unas botas con tacón, las compre hace poco así que tenían que estar por algún lado… También un collar largo que le combinaría perfectamente.

"Ponte esto!" Al ver el tacón reflejó desagrado, pero le insistía tanto con la mirada que tuvo que ceder… Luego de colocárselos se puso el collar y cuando termino de acomodárselo me miro con timidez, no se sentía muy segura de usar ropa así, ella siempre ha sido descuidada con esas cosas… De un impulso la abrace, no se por que, pero me sentía muy feliz de que me hubiera complacido

"Estas hermosa" Le susurré

"Tu… igual…"

"Yo?" Me observe y recordé lo que había escogido… Un vestido ajustado con algo de escote, era algo corto pero no vulgar

"Bueno, vamos… "

"Le avisaste a Mino?"

"No… Por que? Quieres que le avise?"

"No era por eso… Tranquila, no es necesario…"

Pedimos un taxi y en el transcurso note que Canaan observaba mucho su ropa, me comencé a sentir mal, la presione demasiado… Tomé su mano para calmarla y le hice un gesto de _Todo esta bien._ Al llegar al Bar lo comencé a detallar, me agradaba el estilo! Tocaban Jazz pero mas tarde colocarían música electrónica… Las luces no alumbraban mucho, más si lo suficiente así que tenía un ambiente muy íntimo. Escogimos una mesa pequeña y nos sentamos.

"Te agrada?"

"Mmm?" Estaba distraída viendo detrás de mí, así que repetí

"El lugar, si no te gusta nos vamos"

"Tranquila María, estoy bien y me gusta la música… veo que conoces a mucha gente aquí, no?" Me miró a los ojos

"Por que lo dices?" El tono que usó me desconcertó mucho, no la entendía… Hasta que alguien tocó mi hombro y todo tuvo sentido

"María Osawa! Hasta que por fin decidiste visitar estos lugares!"

Lo único que pude notar fue una cierta decepción en la mirada de Canaan, así que decidí apurarme con el saludo y despedir a quien fuera que nos estuviera molestando, cuando alcé mi mirada para saludar note que era un compañero fotógrafo, su nombre es Ryota, nunca me incomodo su compañía pero tampoco me agradaba.

"Hola Ryota, Sí… Quería pasar un rato agradable con mi amiga" _Primera indirecta… _

"Tu amiga?"

Miró a Canaan y sus ojos de inmediato demostraron una sola cosa y desagradable ante de mis ojos: deseo.

"Es un placer, me llamo Ryota!... Como te llamas?"

"Canaan…"

"Que nombre tan interesante… Y pues cuéntenme" Comenzaba a acercar una silla para sentarse "Que hacen dos lindas chicas aquí y solas?"

Canaan lo miró y voltio su mirada ignorándolo, analizando el lugar como si todo fuera mas interesante que hablar con él, comenzaba a tomar su bebida así que decidí hacer lo mismo aguantando un poco la risa

"Y… Como esta el trabajo María? Tomaste ya las fotos que te pidieron?"

"Oh! No… Lo he olvidado por completo"

"Como no olvidarlo teniendo a una amiga tan linda" La miró de nuevo con picardía

"Así es, ella es una gran distracción, pero las mas agradable compañía"

"Distracción?" Levantó la ceja fingiendo molestia

Seguimos con ese juego varios minutos hasta que se dio un tema de conversación y las tensiones fueron desapareciendo, Ryota comenzó a notar que Canaan lo estaba ignorando, porque solo respondía mis comentarios y agradecí al cielo en ese instante.

"Bueno, creo que me están llamando, cuando quieran se unen a nuestra mesa, están varios compañeros de la oficina María… Un placer!" Se levanto enfadado simulando simpatía y se fue de la mesa.

"Qué molesto… Por eso nunca quise salir con el"

"Te invitó a salir?" Sonrió con burla

"Sí… Por?" Seguí tomando mi bebida

"Le gustas pero se siente inferior a ti… Es como si… Te tuviera envidia"

"Envidia?"

"Sí… Trabaja contigo?"

"Es fotógrafo… Los dos llevamos fotos al periódico, solo que yo tengo contrato y el es independiente… Quizás sea por eso…"

"Tus fotos son mejores y jamás llegará a tu nivel"

"Pero aun no haz visto sus fotos! Son muy buenas!"

"No. Las tuyas tienen algo que las de él no… Tú"

Canaan estaba disfrutando de la música y andaba algo distraída, así que imagino que no noto que me ruborice por completo… Es increíble que unas palabras de ella me llenen tanto… Pero por que? Todo es tan diferente...

"Sabes?... Has cambiado mucho" Le dije

"Por qué?" Comenzó a mirarme teniendo el pitillo aun en la boca… Y seguía bebiendo

"No lo se… Te siento diferente, tu manera de ser, tu forma de hablar. Se que solo han pasado algunos meses, pero… creo que es tiempo suficiente para que… alguien cambie, me entiendes?"

"Entiendo lo que quieres decir… bueno, fue casi un año María…" Me dijo bajando un poco su mirada

"Si… Casi un año… Para mi fue mucho mas tiempo"

"Si… Tu… también has cambiado…"

"Prefieres a la María de antes?"

Canaan se quedó mirándome como si estuviera analizando su respuesta con una sonrisa y cuando me iba a responder…

BrrrrrBrrrrBrrrr (celular vibrando)

"Hola?... Ahh Lala… Bien y tu?... Si… Si… Mmm si esta bien a esa hora…Ok, adiós"

"Lala?"

"Si, para confirmar lo de mañana y decirnos la hora y todo eso"

"Ahh… genial…"

_Eso a caso fue sarcasmo? En Canaan? Demasiada tensión, debo decir algo, aff Lala por qué tenias que llamar__…_

"Oye, quieres bailar?" Dice Canaan

"Bailar?"

"No quieres?"

"Si… Solo que, con esta música?"

"No tonta, mas tarde habrá música electrónica, aparece en la programación"

"programación?"

"María! El papel verde que tienes en la mano!"

"Ahh, esto se llama programación?"

"En que planeta vives pequeña?" Me sonrió con ternura

"Pequeña?"

"Te molesta? Tranquila no lo diré de nuevo"

"N-No no es eso! Pensé en voz alta… No me molesta… Me parece... lindo… Es todo"

Baje mi mirada, me dio demasiada vergüenza lo que le dije, en verdad no se como salió de mis labios todo eso… Podía sentir mi rubor y eso me daba más vergüenza. Cuando pude calmarme levanté un poco la cabeza, Canaan me estaba sonriendo y sus ojos mostrándome toda la ternura del mundo en esa mirada, en donde me perdía… Donde me hipnotizaba.

"Te prefiero seas quien seas…" dice Canaan rompiendo mi leve transe

"Disculpa? No entiendo…"

"Me preguntaste si prefería a la María de antes. Te prefiero seas quien seas, después de todo sigues siendo tú… Nunca dejarás de ser mi pequeña y mi luz"

"En verdad?"

"Nunca te mentiría"

"Lo sé…"

"No confías en mí?"

"Sí… Es solo que… Me da mucha inseguridad todos estos cambios y estoy segura que no soy la única"

"Estoy igual… Pero confío en ti y en nuestra amistad"

"_amistad_…"

"Dijiste algo? No escuché la música está muy alta"

"No, para nada… Quieres un trago?"

"Está bien"

Me levanté a buscar a un mesero pero no veía a ninguno… Me sentía un poco mal… Desde que Canaan dijo esas palabras… No, **esa** palabra… "Amistad"… Me dolió en lo más profundo de mi ser que lo dijera como si nada… Es lo que somos pero… Amistad tengo con Lala, con Yunyun… Con Canaan es distinto… Sin darme cuenta estaba caminando de nuevo a la mesa y Canaan me miraba confundida

"Y las bebidas?"

"Qué?" Miro mis manos "Se me olvidaron!"

"En que andas pensando?"

Comenzamos a reír y buscamos al mesero con la mirada pero ninguna lo encontraba, algo me incomodaba un poco, sentía una mirada encima de nosotras pero no era Ryota o alguien que conozca, ya me había asegurado de eso… empecé a buscar hasta que encuentro a una chica mirando a Canaan, comencé a sentir una gran ira, no me gusta que la miren tanto… Pero por que? Es decir, es normal… Canaan esta muy linda, pero igual no deja de incomodarme.

"Pasa algo?"

"Canaan conoces a esa chica? No te ha dejado de mirar"

"No conozco a nadie en Tokyo, quizás quiera bailar contigo…"

"No. Te mira como si te conociera…"

Canaan voltea y se queda mirando a la chica como si la analizara… A lo lejos veo a la chica sonrojarse y eso me molesta mucho más, pero algo me impresiona y dejo mi molesta a un lado. Canaan le esta haciendo señas para que se acerque, la conoce?

"Hola Canaan"

"Mmm… Fanny?"

"Lo siento si las incomode… Pero, tenia que asegurarme de que eras tú! ha pasado tanto tiempo!"

"Sí… Ha pasado mucho tiempo"

Se quedaron observando por varios segundos, comenzaba a sentir que estaba sobrando allí y no la chica que acaba de aparecer… De donde se conocen? "_Ha pasado mucho tiempo"… _Es decir, años?

"Hola, soy Stephany y amiga de Canaan" Me ofrece su mano y le correspondo

"Un placer… Soy María"

Se sentó en la mesa sin ser invitada al igual que Ryota, pero esta vez yo era la que estaba incomoda. Canaan parecía no darse cuenta así que preferí disimular.

"Y… De donde se conocen?" Pregunté

"Puees… Es una muy larga historia" Voltea hacia Canaan y le sonríe, parece entender su gesto y hace lo mismo.

"Mmm… Ya veo, voy al baño un momento."

Me levanté de inmediato y me dirigí al baño… Noté la mirada confusa de Canaan pero ella se quedo con su amiga y no conmigo. Eso me molestó muchísimo más, no entiendo por qué… Debo controlarme, yo no soy así.

**Punto de vista de Canaan**

Me impresione al encontrarme con Stephany, fue mi única amiga dentro de una misión, ella siempre fue muy buena conmigo, algo poco común en el mundo en que nos encontrábamos. Pero algo me dejo un poco inquieta… María estaba extraña desde que se sentó con nosotras.

"Están enojadas?

"Disculpa?"

"Están enojadas? Sucedió algo?" Me sonríe

"No, para nada… Bueno eso creo"

"Te quiere mucho, sabes?"

"Y yo a ella… No tienes idea de cuanto"

"Puedo imaginarlo… Ya que eres una persona con sentimientos hermosos" Toma mi mano y me mira con intensidad

"Fanny…"

"Lo recuerdas, no?"

"Sí… Me dijiste lo mismo la última vez"

"Creí que sería mi última vez… No sé como salí viva de todo eso, pero no me arrepiento de nada

"Pensé que habías muerto… Pero…"

"Me encargue de darte a entender que seguía con vida… Lo sabes verdad?"

"De una manera u otra, siempre sentí eso…"

"Sinestesia…"

"Así es…"

"Y dime… Encontraste lo que tanto buscabas?"

"Y qué era lo que buscabas?" Dijo María acercándose a la mesa y con una mirada de rabia… Sin darme cuenta seguía tomada de manos con Fanny me alejé por impulso y Fanny sonrió, no pude entender su sonrisa al igual que la terrible mirada de María.

"P-Pues… Yo…"

"Pues veras…" Intervino Fanny entendiendo la situación "Canaan siempre me decía que su objetivo era encontrar la felicidad"

"Felicidad?"

"Así es… Y lo único que pude responderle es que la felicidad se encontraba junto a la persona amada y su objetivo cambió entonces a encontrar esa persona…"

"Suficiente… Quieren algo de tomar?" Le hago señas al mesero que por fin aparece

"Lo que tu estés tomando cariño" Me guiña el ojo

"Igual…" Dice María

"Pues… Entonces tres de lo mismo!"

"En un momento se los traigo señoritas" El mesero hace una reverencia y se aleja

"María…" Dice Fanny y mis ojos se clavan en la conversación "Como conociste a Canaan? Se ve que son muy unidas"

"Pues… Ella me ayudó con unos idiotas que me estaban molestando y desde entonces fuimos amigas"

Ella siempre cuenta la historia tan resumida pero a la vez tan tierna, un brillo en sus ojos se forma cuando dice "me ayudó" me hace sentir importante. Por un impulso me acerco y poso mi brazo en ella, María se recuesta en mi hombro como si estuviera esperando toda la noche ese gesto… Esos momentos son tan especiales, tan únicos.

"Siempre me salvas de todo y todos…" Me susurra para que solo escuche, Fanny estaba recibiendo las bebidas y hablando con el mesero

"Como es esto? Es la primera vez que pruebo uno" Fanny con una gran cara de asco

"Bueno, este no es especialmente fuerte…" Dice María

"Pueees… Probemos a ver que taal…" Lo bebe en cuestión de segundos y María queda sorprendida, no era la primera vez que veía algo así en Fanny así que lo tome con normalidad, bebía mi copa con calma al igual que mi pequeña.

"Me gusta… Fuerte pero dulce" Dice con alegría "Bueno! Es hora de ir con mis amigos, Canaan mañana te paso un mensaje para vernos! Ok? Un placer María!"

"Mañana tengo cosas que hacer, iré a una practica con un amigo de María, quieres venir?"

"Bueno, entonces nos vemos temprano! por los viejos tiempos! Adiós!"

Nos fuimos del Bar un rato después de que Fanny se fuera de nuestra mesa, caminábamos por las calles, el apartamento estaba como a tres cuadras, casi llegábamos.

"Por los viejos tiempos? Que edad tienen? 50?" Grita María en carcajadas

"Deberías tomarte un café para quitarte el alcohol"

"De que hablas? Yo no estoy ebria!" Pierde el equilibrio y cae al piso

"Ah no?" Me agacho para quedar a su nivel y le acaricio el cabello

"Bueno, quizás un poco…"

"Eres tan linda, María"

"Linda? A ver… Por que?"

"Te encanta que te digan que eres linda, no?" me siento en el piso y comienzo a reírme

"Claro que no! Me encanta que tú me digas esas cosas… No los demás"

"Por que?"

"Porque tu eres la única que nunca me mentiría… Además…"

"Además?"

"No siempre dices lo que sientes… Eso lo hace mas especial aún" Se acuesta en mi regazo y se queda mirándome con un lindo rubor en sus mejillas

"Tú tienes la culpa de hacerme sentir estas cosas…" Acaricio su carita y ella me mira con esa ternura que hace olvidarme del mundo

"A que te refieres con _esas cosas_?" recoge un mechón de mi cabello y lo arregla.

"No importa… Vámonos"

"¡Dime Canaan!"

"Estamos en el medio de la calle a las 3 am… Deberíamos estar durmiendo"

"Dale, cambia el tema… Pero mañana igual te preguntaré y no podrás ignorarme"

"Claro, como tu digas, pero ya levántate…"

"Canaan…"

"Dime?"

"Tengo sueño…"

"María estamos a tres cuadras… No puedes caminar?"

"Tengo sueño…"

"Pero no puedes dormir aquí pequeña… Sabes eso, no?

"Entonces llévame…"

"Llevarte?"

"Tengo sueño… Cárgame"

Estaba tumbada en el piso con los brazos levantados esperando a que la cargara… Lo único que vino a mi mente: "quiero que este momento dure para siempre".

Verla tan vulnerable, frágil… me daban ganas de protegerla, la ternura que me ocasionaba y su pequeña sonrisa que hacían que todo mi mundo tuviera sentido, todo giraba entorno a nosotras. Le acaricie el hombro para indicarle que se acomodara en mi espalda y poder llevarla, me obedeció y comencé a caminar, cada paso que daba me abrazaba mas fuerte como si no quisiera dejarme ir…

"_Eres… Cuando despierto lo primero eso eres, lo que a mi vida le hace falta si no vienes_…" Cantaba María

"Te gustó mucho esa canción?"

"Si… A ti no te gusta?"

"Sí…"

"Canaan…"

"Dime?"

"Falta mucho?"

"No pequeña… Ya casi llegamos"

"Me encanta que me digas así…"

"Si?"

"Me parece muy lindo…"

"Creí que no te gustaría…"

"Por que? Viene de Canaan!"

"Tonta…"

"Hermosa…"

"Q-Que?"

"Her-mo-sa… Si tu me insultas es porque dices lo que piensas, yo no puedo?"

"No te insulté…" Giré mi cuello para mirarla

"N-No me mires…"

"Por qué?"

"Solo no lo hagas…"

La miré de reojo sin que se diera cuenta y estaba ruborizada hasta las orejas… Estoy segura que no era por el alcohol y eso me agradó, pero me confundió un poco a la vez, ya estábamos en el edificio y esperábamos el ascensor…

"Mmm… Entonces si yo digo lo que pienso, tu también? Por eso me dijiste así…"

"Ujum…"

"Entonces, no?... Bueno… Entiendo…"

"Si… Canaan es hermosa"

"M-María… Tienes las Llaves?"

Se bajó de mi espalda y se tambaleó un poco, intentó abrir la puerta pero al tardar más de lo normal le quité las llaves y entramos al apartamento… Fue directo a su cuarto lanzando su ropa por todos lados, yo iba recogiendo las prendas una por una y cuando entre a la habitación la vi acostada bajo las sabanas, me vio llegar y me sonrió y se metió de nuevo en ellas.

Entre a ducharme antes de dormir y al terminar usé ropa cómoda… Me acomodé como pude en la cama y María abrió los ojos algo somnolienta…

"Tardaste mucho…"

"Me estabas esperando?"

"Algo así… Lo intenté.. pe..ro… me que..dé… dor..mida…"

"Vamos a dormir algo entonces… También estoy cansada bonita"

"Bonita?" Sonrió y se acercó a mi abrazándome "Que descanses hermosa!"

"Tu igual pequeña…" Besé su frente y acaricié su cabello hasta quedar dormida…

…

…

…

…

…

**Punto de vista de María**

_Dónde estoy__?… Que es este dolor? Que malestar tan horrible siento… Me duele horrible la cabeza… Arghh… Anoche bebí demasiado…Canaan?_

Toqué el otro lado de mi cama donde durmió Canaan y no estaba… Me levanté lentamente, el dolor de cabeza era insoportable… Después que se me pasó el mareo me levante para buscarla, escuché ruidos en la sala así que si estaba allí pero… Con alguien? Escucho voces…

Lala: Usaré la cocina… Imagino que no sabes cocinar Canaan! María adora mi comida!

Canaan: Haz lo que quieras…

Dave: Lala, cálmate, no?. Canaan tienes hambre? Cualquier cosa salimos a desayunar en el café de abajo…

Canaan: Como sea…

Mino: Pues… Me les uno entonces al café

María: Mino? Que haces aquí? Que hacen todos aquí?

Mino: Pero miren quien despertó! Canaan nos dijo que te sentías un poco mal y no quería despertarte, pero vaya que nos hiciste esperar! Lala te esta cocinando algo…

Mino y Dave estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala… Canaan estaba recostada de una pared con cara de pocos amigos y a penas me vió me dedicó una sonrisa muy tierna pero no duró mucho tiempo porque fue muy rápido a la cocina… Donde por cierto estaba Lala, quien no dejaba de sonreírme, le guiño un ojo como diciéndole "hola" y desvío mi mirada ante un roce…

"Toma… Te sientes mal verdad?" Canaan me estaba ofreciendo una pastilla y un vaso de agua, era lo único que necesitaba… Ni siquiera tenia hambre, solo quería terminar con el dolor

"Graciaaas!"

Canaan se sentó en el sofá después de que Mino y Dave fueron a la cocina a robar la comida que Lala preparaba, tenía un aroma delicioso, ella siempre ha cocinado muy rico, pero hoy lo menos que quería era comer, por lo menos no en un rato. Me senté en el sofá y me deje caer encima de Canaan recostando mi cabeza en sus piernas… Comencé a hacer figuras con mis piernas mientras Canaan reía y acariciaba mi cabello

"Ya te sientes mejor?"

"Sí! La pastilla me ayudo mucho"

"Que bien bonita"

"Como dormiste? Te veo cansada…"

"Dormí un poco nada más… Te dio un poco de fiebre anoche"

"Fiebre? Por eso no dormiste?"

"No te iba a dejar con fiebre… Espere a que se te pasara y ya después no tenia sueño, tranquila"

"Sabes… Quiero preguntar-"

"Heeeey ya esta lista la comida! Vengaan!" Dice Mino con un gran plato sentándose en la mesa

"Disculpen, pero no tengo hambre" Puse cara de asco

"Qué?... Pero María cocine para ti!"

"Disculpa, no me siento bien… Coman ustedes si quieren… Canaan tú también!" Miré hacia arriba y ella me miró con seriedad

"No comeré eso…" Susurrándome para que solo yo escuchara

"Entonces comemos mas tarde? Tu y yo?" _Ok, eso sonó muy estúpido… Pero fue lo único que pude decir _"Es decir… ya que no desayunaremos"

Canaan soltó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, dejó de acariciarme y me dijo que me levantara un momento que su celular estaba sonando, lo recogió y se sentó a mi lado… Al parecer era un mensaje… Y al parecer le alegró recibirlo porque tenía una gran sonrisa.

"Fanny puede venir?"

"Fanny?"

"La recuerdas? La conociste ayer"

"Si la recuerdo… Pero, como asi que va a venir?"

"Ayer quedamos en ir a la practica con ella… Y bueno es mejor que venga, ya estamos todos aquí"

"Si tú quieres…"

"Ok, ya le digo…"

No me agradó para nada saber que Fanny vendría… Algo entre ella y Canaan no me gustaba, pero no podía decir nada… Ella la conoce desde hace muchos años, que podría decirle? "No salgas con tu amiga, ella no me agrada" No, que tontería, Lala está aquí y no tengo moral para decirle eso, pero aun así no deja de molestarme, yo soy mas especial que esa Fanny!... Ehh? Especial?... Pero que estoy diciendo? Bueno… Ella para mi lo es, pero lo seré para ella? Arrgh deja de pensar tonterías María… Desde cuando eres tan insegura? Una tarde con Fanny no debe ser tan horrible… Verdad?

* * *

**Los personajes usados en esta historia pertenecen a Kinoko Nasu y Takeshi Takeuchi.**

**Nota:** Llegó la parte en la que digo algo xD Me gustaría saber si te gusta como va la historia! Es mi primer fic y las criticas constructivas nunca estan de mas :D. Gracias por leer (:


	5. Por decidir

**Capítulo 5: Por decidir**

Me bañé para despejar todos los pensamientos que me atormentaban y decidí usar ropa cómoda… Un Jean algo rasgado y una blusa blanca bastante ligera… Canaan y los chicos seguían hablando, bueno, Lala lanzándole indirectas y Canaan respondiéndoselas, pero sin olvidar al… Dave, que defendía a Canaan para quedar bien con ella… Hasta mi cuarto llegaban todas las conversaciones, no tenía ganas de salir… Aunque tendría que hacerlo pronto ya que llegaría Fanny… Ahh, Fanny… ¿Qué me pasa con esta chica? Por qué me siento tan insegura cuando está conmigo, bueno con Canaan, ¿qué es todo esto?… No tengo fuerzas para ir en verdad, estos descarados solo le van a coquetear a Canaan, cómo puede estar tan tranquila? Quizás sea mejor no ir… Después de todo pasará lo que tenga que pasar…

"María? Por qué no sales si ya estas lista?" – Canaan se sienta en la cama muy cerca de mi – "Te sientes mal?"

"No, ya me siento mejor… No tengo ganas de salir, siendo sincera…"

"Pasa algo bonita?" – Toma mi mano –

"Ay Canaan… De verdad tenemos que ir?"

"Si te sientes mal puedes quedarte, pero yo debo ir… Recuerda que ya invité a…"

"Sí… A Fanny… Ya lo sé" – Suelto su mano y me mira desconcertada -

"Por qué ese tono?"

"No sé por qué tiene que estar aquí esa amiga tuya…"

"María basta! Ni siquiera la conoces para que hables así de ella… Además te recuerdo que también se encuentra tu amiguita, no entiendo de que te quejas"

"Quejarme? Disculpa, pero yo no me estoy quejando!"

"María, está en ti aceptar las cosas tal y como son, no pienso discutir por algo que no tiene sentido… Si no quieres estar con Fanny, tranquila que cuando llegue me iré con ella, tenemos muchas cosas que hablar y…"

"Haz lo que quieras! No me importa, ni tú ni lo que hagas!"

"Segura? No te importo entonces?"

"No…"

"Si no te importo entonces por qué estas tan celosa?"

"Celosa? Que te hace pensar que estoy celosa?"

– Canaan ya se había levantado algo alterada de la cama… Pero se agachó para quedar a mi nivel cuando me dijo susurrando con una mirada triste - "Puedo ver que lo estás… ¿Sabes? ¿Tanto te cuesta decirme algo que ya sé? Decirme algo que sientes... ¿Por qué estas celosa?"

"No estoy celosa Canaan… Deja de decir tonterías" – Suena el timbre – "Mira… Ahí llegó tu amiga… Cierra la puerta antes de salir, gracias." – Canaan baja su mirada y se va levantando poco a poco… Una mirada de ira aparece en su rostro, respira profundamente buscando calmarse y esto empieza a preocuparme –

"¿Sabes? Cuando aceptes lo que sientes, búscame… No tengo por qué soportar todo lo que me acabas de decir… ¡Menospreciarme a mí y a mis palabras! ¿Decirme que no te importo? ¿Ni siquiera lo que haga? ¡Gracias! no creí cuando me lo dijiste pero con todo esto me lo acabas de demostrar."

"Canaan, espera!"

"No, no tengo por qué hacerlo! Sabes por qué? Porque no tengo que ser siempre la que te comprende… Así como también importas tú! También importo yo…"

Después de decir esas palabras con una gran frialdad, sentí un vacío en mi corazón, Canaan se marchó… Lloré por unos minutos, las lágrimas caían solas y no podía detenerlas… Aún no puedo creer lo que ocurrió, decidí calmarme, tenía invitados y comenzaría el interrogatorio si me notaban en este estado, busqué unos lentes de sol para disimular y proponer un plan distinto ya que Canaan estaba indispuesta.

"Chicos, Canaan como podrán haber notado… Eh?" – Todos, estaban viendo un reality show, o sea que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de los gritos y lo enojada que se fue Canaan, lo único bueno de esto es no explicarles nada – "Chicos! Vamos al centro comercial, tengo que revelar unas fotografías y ustedes pueden comprar algo que les haga falta."

"Espérate 5 minutos… Ya va a terminar el programa" Dice Mino sin voltear a verme

"Por qué traes lentes?" Lala se acerca y trata de quitármelos pero le sonrío alejándome

"Me veo fatal, ya se esta notando lo de ayer jaja"

"Qué tonta eres, estas linda como siempre" Me mira con ternura mientras toma mi mano, no le hago caso, total eso es algo normal en ella

"Hey! Y ustedes que están hablando? No me hagan sentir enchufado! (Lamparita, mal trio, persona que sobra xD)

"Nada que te importe Dave! Escuchaste? Vamos al CC… Comprarás por fin esas balas con las que soñaste una semana"

Fuimos al centro comercial a comprar algunas cosas… Mino unos repuestos, Dave unos nuevos productos que llegaron para sus armas y Lala viendo ropa como cosa extraña… Yo por el contrario decidí sentarme a tomar un café y esperar a que se revelaran unas fotos… Me sentía horrible por lo mal que hice sentir a Canaan, le dije cosas muy hirientes y sin sentido… Tenía razón en todo lo que me dijo, es cierto aquello de que "la verdad duele", pues por experiencia lo certifico. Estaba celosa, llena de ira por Fanny, sin conocerla y sin darle chance de hacerlo… Por qué lo estaba? Ni idea… O simplemente no quería pensar mucho en eso porque había una frase que me dejo desconcertada "Cuando aceptes lo que sientes, búscame"… Aceptar lo que siento? Celos?... Pero si eso ya lo sabía… Qué quiso decirme con eso? Será que lo que siento por Canaan es…

"María? Eres María?" – Escucho una voz detrás de mí, sacándome de mis pensamientos y cuando volteo es Fanny –

"Hola Fanny! Cómo estás?"

"Bien, muchas gracias, y tú?"

"Bien, gracias! Estás con Canaan?" – Uy, debí disimular… Bueno, ya qué! –

"Sí, bueno en este momento no, como podrás notar… Pero vine con ella, está entretenida viendo unas armas, creo que se encontró con un amigo tuyo… Daniel?"

"Dave…"

"Sí! Ese mismo… Oye, pasó algo entre Canaan y tú?"

"Disculpa?"

"Siento mucho ser tan impertinente… Pero es que estoy preocupada, tiene una mirada triste desde que salió de tu casa"

"No se lleva muy bien con mis amigos…" – Gracias por recordarme que le hice daño, idiota –

"Mmm, ya." – Levanta su mano haciendo señas y cuando volteo se va acercando una Canaan sonriente y detrás de ella la sigue Dave –

"Vaya Fanny, mira todo esto! Estaba muy económico!"

"Qué bien mi niña! Por qué no probamos tus nuevos juguetes? Jaja"

Canaan asintió y se dio cuenta que Fanny no estaba sola, bajo su mirada y se encontró con mis lentes oscuros, de repente su sonrisa se desvaneció y noté una gran decepción en su mirada… Menos mal tenía los lentes, mis ojos se encontraban cristalizados y yo a punto de romper en llanto., otra vez.

"Qué tal si comemos algo? Tengo antojo de pizza! Les gustaría?" – Dice Fanny rompiendo la tensión -

"A mí si! Estoy seguro que mis amigos también van a querer unirse, por cierto allá vienen." – Dice Dave ya sentándose en la mesa y guardándole puestos a Lala y Mino. Quedó uno vacío a mi lado y Canaan no tuvo más opción que sentarse.

Después de las presentaciones cada quien comenzó a pedir su pizza favorita

Canaan: Yo… no tengo mucha hambre – Dice una Canaan cabizbaja –

Fanny: Nada de eso! No haz comido nada, así que si no tienes hambre igual comerás!

Canaan: Esta bien Stephanny

Fanny: Uyy… Pero que humor el tuyo nena! Pediré una grande y la compartimos te parece?

Canaan: Pero esa no me gusta…

Fanny: Y cual le gusta a la niña?

Canaan volteó tímidamente hacia mí y ese gesto me dio mucha ternura… Era entre molesta con vergüenza, entendí perfectamente lo que me quería decir.

María: Disculpe – refiriéndome al mesero – La mía tamaño grande por favor, las otras son individuales.

Mesero: Perfecto! Dentro de poco le traeremos sus ordenes, permiso.

Fanny: Ustedes son muy cómicas… Tienen telepatía acaso?

Lala: Hasta una hormiga entendería, no le veo la telepatía en realidad

Fanny: Entender a Canaan? Jaja lo dudo mucho… Eso es cosa de años o de pasar demasiado tiempo con ella, verdad María?

María: Sí… Pero es más algo de conocerla que pasar tiempo con ella

Fanny: Lo que sucede… ¿Lala? es que tu estas demasiado pendiente de lo que pasa con Canaan… Mmm veamos, si no eres amiga de ella entonces eres de María. Déjame adivinar… Celos?

Lala: Celosa? De esa? Jajaja

Fanny: Es mi imaginación o esa risa es para disimular inseguridad? – Sonríe con tranquilidad –

María: No creo que Lala esté celosa, es mi amiga y entiende que Canaan y yo nos conocemos desde antes, por lo tanto es normal que le tenga tanto cariño, las dos son mis amigas.

Fanny: Según tú, ella debería de entenderte porque ustedes se conocen desde antes, ¿no?

María: Claro

Fanny: Entonces que pasó hoy María? – Me sonríe con ironía, me tenía donde quería, Canaan no dice palabra alguna, analiza la conversación como si de ella no estuviésemos hablando –

María: Hoy fue uno de esos días donde te pasas de egoísta y quieres todo para ti… Todo aquello que te da felicidad y te hace sentir en paz lo quieres solo para ti, así eso no te pertenezca… ¿Qué te puedo decir? A veces lastimamos a nuestras personas amadas y eso es lo que menos queremos. – Volteo a ver a Canaan, sentía que me escuchaba y no me ignoraba como aparentaba, a penas cruzamos nuestras miradas, dejó de verme –

Canaan: Cuanto más va a tardar la pizza? No creen que ha tardado mucho?

Mino y Dave: Sí!

Canaan: Mino por qué no los apuras?

Fanny: No hace falta que cambies el tema Canaan, la chica ya esta llegando con las pizzas – Sonríe burlonamente mientras Canaan la destruye con su mirada –

Canaan: No cambié el tema… Es que esperar da algo de hambre…

Lala: Mmm, de qué me perdí? Será que hubo una discusión? – Sonríe con malicia y me hace sentir muy incómoda, no conocía esta parte de Lala, mi amiga, mi confidente –

Canaan: Eso no es algo que te importe.

María: Opino lo mismo… Lo que suceda entre Canaan y yo es nuestro asunto, así como lo que pase entre nosotras, Lala.

Lala: Mmm, te refieres a cuando nos íbamos a besar en tu habitación? Justo después llegó Canaan, que raro ella interrumpiéndonos.

Sentí como todo se fue derrumbando en unos segundos… Canaan me miró desconcertada, noté cierta tristeza en su mirada lo que me destruyó por completo, Fanny tomó su mano para llamar su atención y comenzó a darle de comer, yo estaba muerta de rabia! Qué descaro alimentarla así como si no pudiera comer por ella misma, María que te sucede? Respóndele algo! Esto no puede quedarse así!

Fanny: El que calla, otorga…

María: Con mi silencio no otorgo nada, si me quedé en silencio fue por no entender semejante estupidez – Miré a Fanny para luego dirigirme a Lala – mi intención nunca fue besarte… De hecho te dije en ese mismo momento lo que Canaan me importaba, porque la hacías ver como algo insignificante solo por no compartir tiempo conmigo y tu reacción fue aprisionarme contra una pared, que querías que hiciera? Que te empujara? Te insultara y decirte que te largaras de mi casa? Eras mi amiga! Mi reacción fue simple asombro… Mas no reciprocidad… Así como tu me recordaste eso, recuerdas cuando esa misma tarde sí te empujé? Porque no me querías dejar buscar a Canaan? Lala, no digas cosas que no son, porque en este mismo instante me olvido de llamarte amiga.

Lala: Cálmate, solo bromeaba…

María: Ésas exactamente! No son bromas.

Fanny: No entiendo algo María… Por qué si dices que…

María: No te debo explicaciones de nada – la interrumpí de inmediato – bastante he soportado tus preguntas impertinentes… Me voy.

Me levanté y me fui lo más rápido que pude. Ya no soy la niña tonta que no puede defenderse, he cambiado mucho en estos meses… Ni yo misma podía con la ira que sentía, me molestó muchísimo lo que dijo Lala y luego la pregunta estúpida de Stephany, ¿quien se cree para meterse en mi vida? Ya sabía por donde iba… Pero no dejaré que me enrede de nuevo en su juego… Salí del centro comercial y caminé hasta cansarme, a lo lejos vi un parque y me acerque para descansar… Me gustaba el ambiente, encontraba la tranquilidad que me hacía falta. Un árbol me invitaba a recostarme en él y al hacerlo cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por el sonido del viento.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, si media hora o 5 minutos… Comencé a salir de mi trance cuando escucho unos pasos acercándose y alguien sentándose a mi lado con la respiración agitada, comienzo a abrir los ojos…

"Qué haces aquí?"

"Te buscaba, María… Creí que te iba a pasar algo, te fuiste muy enojada…"

"Canaan, qué haces aquí?

"Puedes no estar a la defensiva por un momento? A veces no te entiendo María"

– Suspiré – "Lo siento. A veces ni yo misma me entiendo…"

Le sonreí y ella me devolvió una sonrisa cálida y sincera… Me dio mucha tranquilidad, pero sus ojos, demostraban tristeza, pronto tendríamos que hablar de lo que pasó. Nos quedamos un rato observando los árboles y los animalitos que se acercaban de vez en cuando, sin querer, noté una faceta muy escondida de Canaan, le encantaban los animales, cuando pasó una ardilla sus ojos brillaron y su sonrisa, ahh! Su sonrisa! Demasiado tierna, si no fuera tan difícil domesticar una ardillita seguro se la regalaba jajaja.

"De qué te ríes?" – Canaan me mira con una sonrisa –

"No sabía que te gustaban las ardillas…"

"Son muy lindas"

"Tú más…" – Cuando me di cuenta de lo que dije me ruborice, no es la primera vez que se lo digo, pero justo ahora fue muy incomodo –

– Me miró por unos segundos, bajó su mirada y sonrió para luego comenzar a jugar con una ramita en la grama – "María… Por qué te fuiste así?"

"Si me quedaba más tiempo iba a explotar…"

"Lala no dijo nada fuera de lo normal, sabes? Ella es así…"

"Conmigo nunca se comportó así, además no fue solo por Lala"

"Los celos son algo terrible… Por eso es importante confiar en las personas, la inseguridad termina hiriendo a quien menos crees"

"Lo sé…" – Aquello no iba solo para Lala… También iba para mí por celar a Fanny, vaya que sabe arreglar muy bien las palabras –

"Me compré ropa…" – Cambió el tema, pero a la vez dijo esto con timidez –

"No te compraste solo cosas de armas y eso?"

"Mmm… Si, pero también ropa, la quieres ver?"

"Cuando estemos en casa me la muestras"

"Está bien"

"Discúlpame"

"Por qué?"

"Tú sabes de qué hablo… Me siento muy mal… En el apartamento… Cuando te fuiste sentí que mi corazón no aguantaba más."

"También sentí lo mismo cuando me dijiste que no te importaba"

"Lo siento mucho Canaan!" – La abrasé con fuerza y con mucho sentimiento… Quería transmitirle cuanto lo sentía en ese abrazo –

"Yo igual… No debí decirte todo lo que te dije" – Me devolvió el abrazo –

"No! Quien se equivocó fui yo… Todo lo que te dije fue mentira, eres lo que más me importa Canaan, en serio, te juro que eres lo único que me importa, disculpa por todo esto, no quería que llegara hasta este extremo, las dos sintiéndonos miserables"

"Esto es irónico… Te dije que me buscaras y yo fui quien termino buscándote"

"De cierta manera estoy buscándote en este momento… Con mis palabras, para decirte lo que siento…" – Me alejé de ella mirando sus ojos –

"Y qué es lo que sientes?"

"Celos… Fue lo primero que sentí, siento mucho que te dieras cuenta de mi inseguridad de una forma tan fea, pero las cosas no pueden borrarse…" – Canaan me miraba atenta mientras jugaba con mis dedos – Sabes de que me di cuenta? De que te quiero mas que a nadie! – Sonreí como una boba – Que no podría soportar el perderte, no quiero que te alejes de mí, ya sea porque tú tienes la culpa o porque yo la tenga… Lo único que me importa es permanecer a tu lado. Mi Canaan, te quiero muchísimo… No te alejes de mí"

Tomé su rostro con mis manos y junté nuestras frentes, yo permanecía con los ojos cerrados… Podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro, me encantaba esta sensación… Podía sentir su olor, su calidez, al abrir mis ojos me encontré con la mirada mas hermosa, la mirada de mi Canaan, siempre atenta a mis gestos, expresando sus sentimientos y demostrándome tanto con solo mirarme, la cercanía entre nosotras era agradable, como si estuviera esperando mucho tiempo por tenerla así, frente a mi y diciéndole que la quiero… Pero que sentimiento es este? Nunca me había sentido así, con ella siempre es diferente y especial… Pero ahora, siento una calidez que recorre todo mi cuerpo, su mirada, su olor. Me detengo unos segundos admirando sus labios… Canaan me abraza delicadamente y sube un poco su cara para besar mi frente… Siento como va rozando mi piel con delicadeza, ternura, con amor… Me encanta esta sensación… Vuelve a la misma posición de antes y me mira con ternura acariciando mi mejilla, ella me sonríe y hago lo mismo embobada, es más linda cuando la tienes así de cerca…Quisiera quedarme así para siempre, con ella a mi lado. Me aproximo más y ella hace lo mismo, hay una especie de atracción que nos envuelve. Mi corazón late como loco, acaricio su cintura mientras ella toma mi cuello y hace dibujitos con su dedo. Cierro mis ojos, su olor me envuelve, siento sus labios rozar los míos con suavidad, es un beso tierno que lleva a otros más, comienzo a descubrir sus labios y su sabor, el cual me fascina. Se aleja un poco y besa mi nariz casi rozándola. Nos miramos por un rato, procesando lo que nos acaba de suceder. Sonreímos como tontas y yo no puedo dejar de acariciarla, me siento llena, siento como ella me complementa.

"¡Te quiero, hermosa!" – Sonríe con felicidad mientras acaricia mi mejilla –

"¡Te quiero muchísimo!" – Sonrío igual o más que ella, nunca esperé esto, pero fue lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado – "Podrías disculparme?"

"No tengo nada que disculparte… Nos dejamos llevar, pero ya es cosa del pasado…"

Canaan se acerca para besar mi mejilla y me aferro a su cuello abrazándola, pierdo el equilibrio y ella cae sobre mí. Nos reímos y ella se hace a un lado para que todo su peso no esté sobre mí, sigo abrazada a su cuello y comienzo a acariciar su cabello… Ella mi cintura.

"Me encanta el color de tu cabello…" – Le susurré –

"A mí tu antenita…"

"Canaan!" – Hago un puchero –

"Jaja pues, a mí me encantas tú"

"En serio?"

"Cuando te he mentido?"

"Y si esta es la primera vez?"

"Me hablas en serio?"

"Te quiero Canaan"

Me mira con ternura, siento que me quiere decir algo, pero nada sale de sus labios, solo una intensa mirada, que no puedo definir… Cómo quisiera entender sus sentimientos, lo que piensa…

"Me pierdo en tu mirada… En tus caricias, en tus labios. Eres lo que más quiero en este mundo, mi Canaan."

"No sabes cuanto tiempo anhele tus labios, sentirte así de cerca…" - Me abraza más fuerte -

Me quedé admirando sus ojos, ésos que me tenían en las nubes. Tengo ganas de besarla otra vez y ella es la que toma la iniciativa de nuevo, es como si leyera mis pensamientos. Es un beso más apasionado que el anterior y su destreza me vuelve loca, nos apartamos un momento para respirar. Le susurré cuanto la quería en su oído y ella me abrazaba con fuerza como si no quisiera dejarme ir, hasta que siento un celular vibrando, infiero que es el de ella ya que el Mio lo tengo apagado y me aparto para que conteste.

"_Hola… Sí, ya la encontré… Ehh, ¿dónde?"_ Mira hacia la calle que se encontraba lejos del parque y se levanta buscando algo. Hago lo mismo y arreglo mi ropa y mi cabello que estaban muy desordenados.

"_Bueno… En unos minutos te busco, bye"_

"¿Quién era?" – La abrazo por la espalda y acaricio su abdomen, me encanta hacerlo –

"Fanny…"

"Mmm…"

"Está cerca, viene con Lala y los demás… Están preocupados por ti y así."

"Yo solo quiero estar contigo… No quiero verlos"

"Estábamos con ellos, deberíamos ir mi amor." – Se dio cuenta de que me dijo 'mi amor' y se ruborizó, me dio demasiada ternura y la besé de nuevo y de nuevo y de nuevo.

"Te quiero mucho, mi amor" – besé su frente, sus mejillas, su nariz, sus labios –

"Y yo a ti, hermosa"

"¡Salgamos esta noche!"

"Lo que desee mi princesa"

"Pero… Tendrán que ir los demás, me imagino, ¿no?"

"Mmm, no creo que Lala quiera ir, pero invítalos, si quieres."

"No me hables de Lala, ni de Fanny…"

"No seas tan dura con ellas…"

"¿Con ellas o con Fanny?"

* * *

**Los personajes usados en esta historia pertenecen a Kinoko Nasu y Takeshi Takeuchi.**

**Nota: **Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado.**  
**


	6. Suspiro

**Capítulo 6: Suspiro**

"No me hables de Lala, ni de Fanny…"

"No seas tan dura con ellas…"

"¿Con ellas o con Fanny?"

...

...

"Fanny no hizo cosa distinta a lo que hizo Lala, y lo sabes." – Me mira con seriedad –

"No me gusta como te mira, Canaan…"

"A mí tampoco me gusta como te mira Lala…"

"¿Fanny siente algo por ti?"

"Pues sí, me quiere… Somos amigas"

"Sabes a qué me refiero, Canaan."

"Lo sé, pero no sé, solo somos amigas"

"No creo lo mismo…"

"No te miento. Hace muchos años, sí fue algo más, pero eso ya es pasado."

"¿Llegaron a ser algo?"

"¿Por qué te importa tanto eso? Mira lo que nos acaba de pasar y sólo piensas en Fanny, no te entiendo… De verdad que no te entie-"

_**Canaan**_

Me calla con un beso, siento rabia y desesperación y así como me siento le respondo, ella es tan impredecible, no la entiendo y de verdad que lo intento pero cómo no puede ver más allá de Fanny… ¡Me desespera!

"Lo siento" – Me dice con mucha vergüenza –

"¿Cuándo entenderás esto?" – Coloco su mano en mi pecho – "Sólo tú puedes causar esto en mí."

"Sin ser aire… te convertiste en mi necesidad, ¿Lo sabes? Me da miedo perderte… Lo siento mucho."

"Ven aquí…"

Le abrazo fuerte, puedo pasar de la cólera a la tranquilidad en un instante y todo por ella… Cómo la amo…

"Te quiero, Canaan.. Te quiero mucho"

"Y yo a ti, muchísimo. Ya los veo…"

"¿A quienes?" - Me sujeta con firmeza por la cintura y voltea a ver –

_**María**_

¿Pero qué hacen ellos aquí? Y por qué Fanny le sonríe a MI Canaan así, qué le pasa a esta idiota, ¡asshhsh!

_*Nota atravesada: Cuando muchos personajes hablan creo que es confuso, así que en estos momentos colocaré sus nombres para que nadie se pierda, continúen (: _

Lala: ¿Dónde estabas? Estaba muy preocupada

Canaan: Sí claro…

Lala: ¡Sí! Lo estaba, ¿algún problema?

María: Pues ya ves que no me pasó nada…

Fanny: Ya que no comieron… ¿Tienes hambre, María?

María: Sólo un poco, pero puedo comer en mi apartamento

Fanny: ¿Y tú? – Mira a Canaan con ternura y le sonríe, es que esta quiere que la mate mínimo –

Canaan: ¿Por qué no vamos al apartamento de María y cocinan algo?

Todas: Está bien

María: ¿Y Mino y Dave?

Fanny: En la camioneta de Mino, esperándonos… No quisieron venir, ¿vamos?

_**(En la camioneta)**_

Mino: ¿Entonces te gusta Canaan? Veo difícil que se dé algo entre ustedes…

Dave: Nada es difícil haha, toda mujer se puede conquistar, ¡ya verás!

Mino: Toda mujer que no esté enamorada…

Dave: ¿Canaan está con alguien? Eso no importa, quiero con ella y no con el idiota ese…

Mino: Sólo sé que siente algo muy fuerte y ya… Oye, ¿quieres ir al bar esta noche?

Dave: Sería bueno, toda esta semana he estado acompañando a Lala, y no me quejo, Canaan es todo un reto haha, ¿les decimos?

Mino: Por mí no hay problema, sólo que iré a la oficina, tengo asuntos pendientes… Ah mira, ahí vienen…

Lala: Iremos al apartamento de María a comer

María: Qué quieren comer ustedes chicos?

Dave: Mino debe de ir a buscar unos documentos y yo quiero ir a mi casa a cambiarme… Las llevamos y qué les parece si nos vemos en la noche?

Fanny: ¡Genial! ¿A dónde?

Mino: Es un bar muy bueno, me han hablado de él y quiero tomar unos tragos y pues irme con una chica no me vendría mal jaja

Lala: ¡Qué raro tú diciendo eso! Pues perfecto… A las 9 les parece bien?

Dave: Sí, a las 9 estará bien! Y allá también hay música?

Mino: Según me contaron sí!

Fanny: Ese no es un bar que queda como en una calle cerrada?

Mino: sí, es ese… Lo conoces?

Fanny: Uff sí, es genial!

_**María**_

_Canaan, bonita…_ -susurrando- _¿quieres ir? Estos no dejan de hacer planes y ni siquiera me dejan hablar…En realidad quiero besarte_ – le besa el cuello –

_Y yo a ti, pequeña, si tú quieres podemos ir, me dijiste que querías salir… Y ya ellos hicieron planes_

_Ash... Está bien. Vamos…_

Mino: Oigan y ustedes qué hablan allá atrás? No han dicho nada… ¿Vamos todos entonces?

María: Sí claro! Comemos nos cambiamos y listo!

Fanny: Pero yo no tengo ropa en tu casa…

Lala: Yo creo que dejé la última vez que me quedé así que no tengo problemas…

- Noto como el semblante de Canaan cambia de inmediato, me causan gracias sus celos, pero entiendo el peligro que siente al tener a Lala cerca, ella estuvo cuando Canaan se desapareció por tanto tiempo –

María: Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, pero igual allá buscamos a ver, y no te preocupes Fanny, si no te molesta puedes usar mi ropa, yo no tengo problemas…

_**Canaan**_

María me dejó sorprendida con lo que le dijo, quizás ya no esté pensando en tonterías, como que Fanny quiere estar conmigo, debería de pensar un poco como ella y calmarme con Lala, pero es que ella es tan obvia. Siento como María toma mi mano y yo la acomodo para que se unan, nos rozamos delicadamente y así nos hacemos cariñitos…

Fanny: ¿S-Segura?

María: Sí, tranquila… Así no tienes que ir a buscar ropa y no nos retrasamos, ¿verdad Canaan? – Me sonríe y se recuesta en mi hombro –

Canaan: Sí, allá vemos qué hacemos… ¿Compramos algo o quieren cocinar?

Lala: Pues obvio que cocinar…

María: Qué les parece si llevamos la fiesta en paz? No sería mejor Lala? Disfrutar todos y dejar la tensión a un lado?

Lala: …

Mino: Señoritas, ya llegamos, nos vemos entonces a eso de las 9!

_**En el apartamento…**_

Qué incómodo es todo esto… Fanny no deja de verme con curiosidad, sabe que entre María y yo pasó algo… Tan sólo es curiosidad de amigas, pero María lo está mal interpretando todo y está muy molesta… Y ni hablar de Lala…

Lala: Mari, quieres más jugo?

Canaan: ¿"Mari"?

María: Así me dice de cariño… Ehh, no gracias, estoy bien.

Fanny: Yo sí quiero más jugo.

Canaan: Yo ya terminé de comer… Voy a vestirme…

María: Te acompaño…

Fanny y Lala: ¿La acompañas?

Canaan: _Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creí…_

María: _Sí_ – suspiro –

_**María**_

Dos horas después, ya estamos listas… Canaan fue la primera en terminar, me encanta lo simple que es, le importa tan poco lo material… Mino y Dave están en la sala tomando algo y esperando a las chicas que se están terminando de retocar… Veo a Canaan en el sofá y me siento, me acaricia abrazándome a ella y así esperamos con Mino y Dave a que las chicas terminen…

Dave: Y dime hermosa… ¿Te gusta bailar?

Canaan: Contigo no pienso hacerlo, si es lo que te interesa saber.

Dave: Pero qué intensa, calma bonita, sólo busco un tema de conversación, estas chicas se están tardando dema… ¡Wow! – El idiota mayor se queda callado y cuando volteamos a ver su cara de embobado, nos dimos cuenta que era por lo bonitas que estaban Lala y Fanny. Mi enojo incrementa aún más cuando veo que Canaan no deja de mirar a Fanny, su cara no tiene expresión, pero me incomoda muchísimo esa mirada…

María: _Disimula un poco, ¿quieres?_

Canaan: _¿De qué hablas?_

María: _Vi cómo la mirabas… A Fanny…_

Canaan: ¿Ah? _¿Estás celosa?_

María: _Yo? Para nada… Lala está hermosa! No crees?_

Canaan me mira enojada y me deja de abrazarme, se dirige a la cocina y yo la sigo antes de que Fanny lo haga, estuvo muy pendiente de los gestos de Canaan. **N**o entiendo su reacción y sinceramente me da miedo.

¿Pero se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa, María?

¿Cómo que qué me pasa? ¡No dejabas de verla!

Tú ni sabes porqué la estaba mirando, te enojas de la nada conmigo ¿y aparte me dices que Lala está hermosa? ¿Qué te pasa?

¿Por qué la mirabas?

Porque se parece mucho a su madre… - Entendió mi cara de desconcierto y me explicó mejor – Su madre, me enseñó muchas cosas, de allí fue que conocí a Fanny. Yajir, la madre de Fanny, quería que nosotras conociéramos la amistad, que conociéramos el mundo más allá de las balas y la sangre. Fue una persona muy importante para mí, antes de que la asesinaran. Sólo me dio algo de nostalgia… Eso fue todo…

Mi amor, lo siento... Yo… Yo no sabía.

Si Lala te parece tan hermosa, puedes ir con ella, que seguro te estará esperando…

Ya bebé, lo siento mucho, perdóname, sí? – Le di un beso tierno –

Mmm… No sé… Tengo que pensarlo. – La sujeto de la cintura y la aproximo a mí, siento su respiración y le doy besos tiernos, pausados… Sin prisa… La escucho suspirar y me encanta, no quiero parar. –

Te quiero, Canaan… Lo siento mucho.

Y yo a ti… - Me besa, un beso intenso que detiene de la nada y me desconcierta, se separa de mí pero me sonríe, al ver su sonrisa me tranquilizo un poco.

Mino: Oigan, vámonos!

María: ¿Ah?

Mino: Sí, que nos vayamos…

María: Ah, sí, sí… – Mino nos ve con curiosidad y sonríe –

Mino: Veo que ya se arreglaron, es genial verlas tan unidas como siempre, después de todo, sólo nosotros sabemos por lo que hemos pasado, chicas…

Lala: Y qué es lo que han pasado?

Canaan: Carajo, y tú de dónde sales?

Fanny: Vámonooooos

….

….

….

Una vez en el bar, ya llevamos dos rondas, Mino está coqueteándole a un grupo de chicas y Dave hace poco que se le unió al ver que Canaan no le daba ni el saludo… De nuevo es incomodo estar las 4, pero hay menos tensión y todas charlamos sin problemas. Lala y Canaan van por otra ronda mientras converso con Fanny, de repente, ella mira extrañada detrás de mí y no entiendo porqué hasta que…

Desconocido: Hola bonita, ¿quieres tomarte algo conmigo y mis amigos? ¡Estás preciosa, amor! Si quieres tu amiga puede acompañarnos, pero quien me interesa eres tú, ¡hermosa!

María: Ehh, no, gracias… Estoy bien así. – Le muestro mi trago –

Desconocido: Vamos, sabes que quieres, pasaremos un rato agradable princesa

María: De verdad que estoy bien así, gracias de todas maneras… – Me volteo a seguir hablando con Fanny y ella me sonríe tratando de tranquilizarme, de verdad que este tipo me ha alterado, odio lidiar con borrachos –

Desconocido: Oye! No seas grosera, mira que te he tratado bien, vamos a mi mesa!

María: No quiero ir! Vete con tus amigos y déjame en paz!

Desconocido: Cómo que no? – Me sujeta fuertemente del brazo y escucho a Fanny que se levanta conmocionada y le grita que me suelte –

Fanny: Le haces daño, suéltala!

Desconocido: Tú no te metas!

Voz: ¿Es que no escuchaste que no quiere ir? ¡Suéltala! – Esa voz, amo escuchar su voz en este momento –

María: Canaan…

Canaan sujeta al tipo que me molestaba y lo empuja contra otras mesas, él se para rápidamente y se lanza hacia ella intentando golpearla, pero ella esquiva sus golpes, le da una patada en el estomago que lo deja en el piso y en ese momento me observa, entiendo su mirada, quiere saber si estoy bien y le sonrío para tranquilizarla, pero cuando ve el moretón que tengo en el brazo, sus ojos son una total ira…

Fanny: Canaan, ¡NO!

Canaan se acerca a paso firme hacia donde está el chico en el suelo, lo levanta con un brazo y le susurra cosas que no puedo entender por la música y los gritos de las personas presentes… Le da unos cuantos golpes en el estomago, en el rostro, pero veo como el chico saca una navaja de su bolsillo y la clava en su vientre.

María: **¡CANAAN!**

Fanny: ¿Canaan?

* * *

**Los personajes usados en esta historia (Canaan, María y Mino) pertenecen a Kinoko Nasu y Takeshi Takeuchi. **

Gracias por leer, espero terminar pronto la continuación (:**  
**


	7. ¿Te vas?

_Nota:_ Gracias a las personas que han comentado el Fic, aprecio mucho que dediquen su tiempo a leerme. Disculpen por no subirlo antes, no he tenido mucho tiempo de terminarlo pero aquí les dejo otro capitulo, ¡que lo disfruten!

**Capítulo 7: ¿Te vas?**

María: ¡Canaan! ¡Respóndeme por favor!

Canaan estaba en el piso, solo miraba la sangre que salía de su vientre y sentía que la vida se me iba en cada pequeña exhalación que ella lograba. Mino y Dave golpearon no se cuanto más al idiota que le hizo esto a la persona que más amo, sólo los vi llevárselo lejos mientras Fanny llamaba una ambulancia, solo podía mirarla y estar con ella. Ella solo podía mirarme y sonreírme con calma. Ella no puede hacerme esto… Ella no puede irse. Ella no. Tomé su mano y la junté a mis labios, no sé cuantas veces le besé… Me quedé Con ella cada segundo, cada mirada, cada respiro, cada pequeño "te amo" de sus labios y los míos… Me quité algo de ropa y le presioné la herida para que ya no sangrara más, se quejó pero no dejaba de sonreírme, era como si no comprendiera la gravedad de lo ocurrido, o simplemente quisiera tranquilizarme. Le miraba y le repetía cuanto la amaba mientras presionaba la herida… Lo que se habló aquel día, jamás lo olvidaré:

Canaan: No me voy a ir… Mírame, no me iré esta vez.

María: Lo se, no hables…

Canaan: T-Tranquila…

María: Te amo… Eres mi vida, ¿Lo sabes, mi amor?

Canaan: Eres mi todo, te amo…

María: Quédate conmigo… Por favor, quédate junto a mí.

**Canaan:** **Siempre, siempre estaré cuidándote… No importa donde me encuentre, estaré siempre en ti, lo sabes…**

**María: Estas en mi antes de que lo supiéramos, sé te quedarás, porque sin ti no existe un yo.**

No deje de presionar la herida en ningún momento, me acerque a ella y con mi nariz roce cada parte de su rostro hasta terminar en pequeño roce de labios a lo que ella sonrío. Me miró y comenzó a perder ese brillo tan especial que tiene al verme… Fue cerrando sus ojos y no me dijo nada más. Llegaron los paramédicos y me hicieron a un lado, yo estaba fuera de control, no me separe de ella en ningún instante, ahora ellos presionaban la herida y le inyectaban no sé qué cosas… La montaron a la ambulancia y no me dejaron ir con ella por lo alterada que estaba, espere a Mino, de allí nos fuimos rápidamente al hospital.

Lala: María por favor cálmate, ella estará bien.

María: No digas nada. No menciones ni una palabra.

Fanny: Basta María, ella no tiene la culpa de lo que sucedió y lo sabes. –Me miró de una manera tan penetrante que me hizo entrar en razón-

María: Lo siento, Lala… No estoy bien, discúlpame.

Lala: Tranquila…

Fanny: (susurro) _Ahora si, cálmate y respira hondo… ella saldrá bien de todo esto, ambas sabemos lo fuerte que es, pero ahora necesita también de nuestra fortaleza y sobre todo de la tuya.-_Me toma de la mano fuertemente y no me la suelta hasta que llegamos a recepción-

Mino: Buenas noches, la paciente que entró por urgencias de una herida en el abdomen, ¿dónde se encuentra?

Enfermera: Allí viene el Dr. Hiro, él les sabrá informar mejor de su situación.

Dr. Hiro: ¿Ustedes son los familiares de la señorita…?

María: Canaan, su nombre es Canaan.

Dr. Hiro: ¿Y Cuál es su apellido? ¿Tien alguna identifica..

María: ¡Basta! ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Ella estará bien?

Dr. Hiro: Disculpe usted las formalidades, pero son necesarias de verdad. – Fanny toma mi hombro y me hace ligeramente a un lado –

Fanny: Se las daremos en unos minutos, y todas las que necesite, ahora por favor respóndanos a lo que le preguntamos.

Dr. Hiro: Ella se encuentra muy grave en verdad, la herida es profunda y tememos que haya afectado algún órgano. Tenemos que ver el resultado de los exámenes para saber si la llevaremos a cirugía, necesitamos la firma de uno de sus familiares para que se haga responsable.

Fanny: Yo firmaré, somos familiares lejanas, pero lo somos. Ahora encárguese por favor de todos los exámenes correspondientes para la operación que yo dejaré todos los datos en la recepción. Gracias, esperamos sus resultados.

-Fanny se dio la vuelta y marco un numero celular dirigiéndose a la recepción, dejando al doctor con la palabra en la boca, se apresuró a ir a no sé que parte del hospital.-

María: ¿Qué sucede? ¿A quien llamas?

Fanny: Shh… espera un momento… Hola? Es Stephanny. Si, mucho tiempo. Estoy con Canaan. Necesito sus documentos con urgencia. Hubo un problema y estamos en el hospital. Envíame inmediatamente todo el papeleo necesario para que no nos molesten mas. No lo sé de verdad, si todo sale bien, ella lo estará, pero necesito lo que te pedí con urgencia. Ok, gracias.

- Fanny se quedó pensativa por un rato y luego suspiró, me miró fijamente para después dirigirme la palabra –

Fanny: Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes.

María: ¿Con quién hablabas?

Fanny: Con un contacto que nos ayudará a salir de este "problema administrativo"… Por favor tranquilízate… Así no podrás ayudar a Canaan.

María: No puedo hacer eso, cuando mi vida depende de un hilo, al igual que la de ella.

Fanny: Si eso es lo que piensas, ella no se salvará entonces.

María: No digas algo tan horrible.

Fanny: Date cuenta, de que si tú no tienes ganas de vivir, ella tampoco las tendrá… Abre los ojos y analiza lo que te digo… Cálmate.

Hace dos horas que Canaan entró en cirugía… Estoy pensativa desde que entró, todos fueron a comer pero Fanny se adelantó a acompañarme, se sento a mi lado y como estaba cansada se recostó en mi hombro. Pensé muchas cosas malas acerca de ella, pero es a la que he sentido mas cerca, el apoyo más sincero… quizas sea porque comprende mi miedo, mi dolor… porque ella siente exactamente lo mismo. ¿Qué sea más fuerte por Canaan? Por qué me habrá dicho eso?... Si yo no quiero vivir ella tampoco lo va a querer… Aff… todo es tan confus… No puede ser… Será posible que…? ¿Qué Canaan este dependiendo de mi en este momento?

María: ¿Fanny? ¿Es eso posible?

Fanny: Mmm? Qué cosa?... – Me mira fijamente y después abre los ojos comprendiendo lo que le digo – Si. Ella sigue aquí y te siente.

María: Claro, entiendo.

**Perspectiva Fanny**

María: Fanny, ¿Es eso posible?

No entendía lo que me dijo… Hasta que vi esa mirada desesperada en ella… Esa chispa de vida que le sobraba y ahora necesitaba Canaan. Quién me iba a decir que terminaría apoyándola a ella… Indirectamente lo he hecho, pero duele, duele muchísimo. Canaan sabe todo lo que provoca en mí, pero me dejó claro que solo somos amigas… Si, María es lo que ella necesita… Y si para apoyar a Canaan, debo apoyar a María, lo haré…

Fanny: Sí, ella sigue aquí y te siente.

María: Claro, entiendo.

Pero por supuesto que entiendes… Ya tienes esa sonrisa de esperanza que la ayudaras a salir de esto, sabes que en tus manos tienes la capacidad de sacarla de todo esto. Y sé que lo harás, porque ella te siente… Vela por ti y por tu bien. Espero que este dolor que me cala los huesos termine pronto y poder ver esos ojos grises de Canaan que me alivian todo este sufrimiento… Mi Canaan… Recupérate.

Fanny: Mi Canaan… Recupérate.

María: ¿Qué dijiste?

Fanny: Que… Que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y no nos han dicho nada…

María: Sí, yo también estoy preocupada. Pero ella saldrá de esto, esperemos a que nos llamen, sé que todo saldrá bien – Le tomo la mano a Fanny para darle apoyo y ella asiente con una triste sonrisa –

…**Perspectiva General…**

David: Chicas, nosotros nos vamos a cambiarnos y venimos a traerles ropa, les parece?

Mino: Deberian de dormir un rato, les hará bien, han estado muy estresadas.

María: Tranquilo Mino, gracias pero estoy bien. Quiero estar aquí cuando Canaan despierte – le dedicó una dulce sonrisa –

Mino: Está bien, te traere ropa y algo de comer, bueno? Nos vemos después.

María: De acuerdo, trae mas ropa para prestarle a Fanny!

Fanny: No, no se preocupen yo estoy bien

María: Pero estarás mejor si tienes ropa limpia… Mira que no nos vemos muy bien con sangre encima jajaja

Fanny: Sí, tienes razón – Sonrie tristemente recordando el incidente –

Mino: Bueno, nos vemos después, llamenme en cuanto sepas algo por favor.

María: Ni lo dudes, gracias por estar aquí.

Mino: Siempre estaré para ustedes, vengo más tarde.

Dr: Los Familiares de la señorita… Canaan?

María: Sí, digame Dr. Cómo salió de la operación? Cómo se encuentra?

Dr: Ok, les seré muy sincero… Es una operación muy delicada y está fuera de peligro… - María le toma la mano a Fanny mientras sonrie emocionada, pero Fanny la mira afligida cosa que le borra a la otra la sonrisa del rostro –

Fanny: P-Pero?

Dr: Pero está en terapia intensiva y la tenemos en observación… La herida fue muy profunda y tuvimos riesgo de infección que pudimos controlar a tiempo y estamos controlando en estos momentos… Casi afecta un organo vital, por lo que debemos tener paciencia y esperar lo mejor, tan solo que preparense para todo, disculpen que se los diga asi, pero debo decirles la verdad, con permiso.

Fanny: Gracias Dr.

María: Qué le pasa a este Señor? Nos dice que no está ni bien ni mal, que desesperación…

Fanny: Tengamos paciencia…

María: Hey, tranquila, no llores… ven – abraza a Fanny – Shhh… Tranquila, ella estará bien… No entiendo porqué tanta observación si ella está bien. Tú no lo sientes?

Fanny: No la quiero perder… No sabes por cuánto tiempo la estuve esperando ver nuevamente…

María: B-Bueno… Tranquilízate un poco…

Fanny: Le quiero tanto – rompe en llanto –

María: Y yo también, pero debemos ser fuertes por ella, bueno? Ven, vamos a secarte esas lagrimas – Le pasa un pañuelo por las mejillas y Fanny se le queda viendo fijamente –

María: Pasa algo?

Fanny: Por qué lo dices?

María: No sé… Te me quedaste viendo?

Fanny: Ah, si si, lo siento… No quieres comer algo?

María: Más tarde como algo, esperemos a ver qué sucede… - _qué raro, ¿por qué me miraba así?-_

**Perspectiva de Canaan**

No puedo creer que ese idiota me haya apuñaleado, lo que me dijo me descolocó por completo… No sé de dónde sacó tanta información de la organización… Y de mí. No podía dejar de pensar en sus palabras, tanto así que me desconcentré como nunca antes…

"_Así que María y tú tenían mucho tiempo sin verse, no? Hay una persona que no está muy feliz por eso… La cual por cierto ya le llegó toda la información de la Salamandra, deberían de cuidar más sus fuentes jaja, yo puedo ser el primero en dañarte tan solo un poco, pero lo que te viene es mucho peor, Canaan"_

"_Quién demonios eres? Para quién trabajas?"_

"_No importa quien soy, sino quien quiere destruirte, y no falta mucho para que lo haga"_

Después de eso me lo quitaron de encima y cuando me di cuenta ya tenia toda mi camisa llena de sangre, vaya que me había herido bastante, me sentía muy mareada, ¿María? Dónde está María? María se quedó conmigo todo el tiempo, sé que es hermosa, pero nunca la había detallado como en ese momento, es algo que me llena de paz y me hace morir y revivir en un instante, es increíble todo lo que puedo llegar a sentir por ella. Me costó mucho aceptar todo esto, comprender todo esto… Pero no importa comprenderlo, tan solo sentirlo… Su voz, solo me importa su voz….

"_**Estas en mi antes de que lo supiéramos, sé te quedarás, porque sin ti no existe un yo."**_

Desde ese momento, algo muy blanco se apoderó de mí y sentí como me desvanecía, pero sentía una inmensa paz, ya nada importaba, ya nada preocupaba, ya no pensaba en nada y no sentía nada, ¿Estoy muerta?. Mi visión era total, 360°, o quizás todo era tan brillante que no podía tomar algo como referencia para saber si veía todo lo que estaba viendo, pero eso sentí, que era una con el todo, el todo era uno conmigo… Me desvanezco lentamente… María…Debo estar con María…

¿María? Ese es su color… ¿MARIA? ¡MARIAA!

Por más que corriera no podía alcanzar aquella luz que se desvanecía poco a poco, toda energía que tenia desapareció en aquel instante… Ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir… Todo terminaba lentamente…

*CODIGO 5 EN TERAPIA INTENSIVA, CODIGO 5 EN TERAPIA INTENSIVA*

Fanny: ¿Terapia intensiva? ¿¡TENDRA QUE VER CON CANAAN!

María: No sé, ¡NO LO SÉ! Esto no puede estar pasando… No, no. ¡NO! Esto no puede pasarnos… Aún no, Dios mío, ¡aún no por favor!

Fanny: Señorita, SEÑORITA, que significa código 5? – Fanny arrincono a una enfermera que iba corriendo a terapia intensiva, la cual la miro con mucha tristeza –

Enfermera: Déme permiso por favor, necesitamos todo el personal disponible en terapia intensiva y a esta hora el personal ya empieza a estar muy apretado

Fanny dejó ir a la enfermera y rompió a llorar en el piso, María estaba con cara de Shock pegada a terapia intensiva, en un momento salieron dos enfermeras por lo que en la puerta se pudo ver un poco la cama donde Canaan se encontraba y María sintió un vuelco en su corazón al ver que la reanimaban

María: ¡CANAAN! ¡CANAAN, MI AMOR! – Unos guardias la sujetaron para que no entrara – Suéltenme, SUELTENME! Mi vidaaaa, reacciona! MI AMOR ESCUCHAME!

**Perspectiva de Canaan**

La luz, veo una luz… Es muy distinta… ¿Qué significa esa luz? ¿Qué es esto que veo? Me llena de una inmensa paz… Me atrae mucho… Qué hermosa es…

(Voz): ¡CANAAAN! ¡CANAAN!

¿De quién es esa voz?...

**Los personajes usados en esta historia pertenecen a Kinoko Nasu y Takeshi Takeuchi.**


End file.
